


The Umbrella Academy|Five Hargreeves x Oc

by Jamazil



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamazil/pseuds/Jamazil
Summary: Ari Méndez is in desesperate help,she feels alone and lost and who better people to help her than people like her? That's why she is looking for the now disbanded Umbrella Academy.What she wasn't expecting finding them was also having to save the world from doomsday.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26





	1. CRASHING A FUNERAL

On the first day of October, 1989, forty-three women around the world simultaneously gave birth,what makes this event out of the ordinary is that none of the women showed any prior signs of pregnancy.  
Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and playboy adventurer, made it his personal mission to find and adopt as many of these children as possible.He got seven of them.  
Ari’s mother was born on the same day and circumstances,nonetheless she wasn’t one of these seven children and she proceeded to have a normal and uneventful life.  
She never showed any sign of having superpowers,and grew up surrounded by The Umbrella Academy fame and popularity,she did wonder why if she was born like them she didn’t have powers,especially when she was de kid this was a question that popped a lot in her mind but later in her life she realized it was better just to have had a regular childhood,specially since she saw all the terrible things that happened to the young superheroes.  
Unfortunately she did end up having a fateful destiny.  
October first of 2005 she found herself on a hospital bed like her mother before her,giving birth to a girl.The doctors looked at her boyfriend with compassionate looks on their face when they told him it was very unlikely for the two of them to make it alive,as expected from the medics she passed away but the little girl miraculously lived.

Ari Méndez was now all alone living with her dad.The little girl grew up healthy and happy,her dad was trying to make everything in his will to give her as much of a good childhood as possible and entertained her with stories about ‘The Umbrella Academy,telling her that her mom was,on her own way a superhero too even with no powers and she could be one too.

What he didn’t know at the time was that his daughter did indeed have powers.  
They started to show when she was five years old,she was playing in the bathtub when she made some waves in water by only moving her hands.John was blown away,sure that this was some gift from the universe that took away his girlfriend way too soon.  
So he did what he thought any good father would do,she helped her control it and unleash her true potential but most important he taught her to only use it behind closed doors,as the world was never ready to learn that a kid had special abilities.

And she followed her father’s instructions to the T and her life seemed to go into the right track,she and everyone around her was safe,but then when she was fourteen years old her father died in a car accident and afraid of being taken under the wing of social services she ran and hid away with only one goal in mind.  
To find The Umbrella Academy.  
\---

So,the situation may be a little uncomfortable and the timing was a little off but she knew this was her only chance to find them all together and she was hoping she caught their interest to achieve what she was looking for.

She knocked on the front door repeatedly,her hoodie was still up to try to advert some raindrops off of her face and even if the rain stopped some time ago she was entirely soaked wet.She shivered and hugged herself as she waited for the door to be opened,she stiffened when she heard the door opening with a creak and saw what appeared to be a monkey but with human actions look up at her.She tried her best too look as serious and mature as possible and talked.

“I’m so sorry for interrupting and i know you might be confused or assertive towards me since i’m a stranger but i need to talk to the Hargreeves siblings,it’s important”He looked carefully at her and stepped aside letting her walk in and closing the door after her.

“Wait here please”She nodded and sneezed seeing him walk away.Her eyes gazed around the room,the place was gigantic and very well decorated she was completely at awe and didn’t hear the footsteps approaching her but did hear someone clearing their throat to get her attention.Her eyes snapped to the place of the sound just to see the monkey again making her a movement with his hand and walking again,she proceeded to follow him and he lead her to a kitchen where she saw a tall beautiful black women with curly long hair,a tall slim man with short hair and a beard that smiled at her sloppily and a thirteen year old boy in a uniform that looked at her with an unamused expression.He was the first one to talk.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”The woman gave Ari an apologetic look and then looked at the boy.  
“Five, be nicer”Ari denied with her head and shrugged.  
“No,no don’t worry...those are very valid questions”  
“So?”He said, being inquisitive.  
“My name is Ari Méndez. I'm fourteen and i came here because i need help…”  
“Help?”The woman talked with a soft voice  
“I think it’s better if i show you...”The girl looked at her soaked self and concentrated,moving her hand the water that was in her clothes and body moved and mixed in a small body of water that floated on top of her hand leaving her dry and the people in front of her with indescribable expressions.  
“You’re like us?”The man said tilting his head”But how?”  
“Yeah...there’s no way you were born in 1984”The woman said.The girl gulped and kept moving the water changing its shape.  
“I think it’s passed on from my mother,she was born the first of October of 1984….she died giving birth to me”She saw the boy disappearing from his place and yelped when she felt him appear in her back and walking around her looking at her quizzically,she took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure”It’s great to see you’re back..number five”  
“So you know me?”  
“Obviously…..i know all of you.My dad told me stories about what you did back in the day.It’s a pleasure meeting you too number three and number four”She said addressing the woman and man.  
“Please...call us Allison and Klaus”  
“As you wish”She said smiling to Allison.  
“So,what kind of help are you looking for?”Five asked, walking away from her.  
“A place...and someone to help me control my powers”  
“Why would we do that for you?”  
“Double benefit?You might get answers to some questions going through your head right now as you are,apparently not the only one with powers and i will work for you if necessary”

Allison looked at Klaus and then at Ari after getting a bit of a unisteresed approval.  
“You can stay with us for as long as we stay here at least”She smiled brightly.  
“Thank you so much”  
The boy rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“Yeah,i don’t have time for this….I’m taking the car”  
“Where are you going?”Klaus asked  
“To get a decent cup of coffee”  
“Do you even know how to drive?”Allison said crossing her arms  
“I know how to do everything”He said before teleporting  
“I feel like we should try and stop him…”Klaus said walking up to where he was standing”But then again i also just kinda want to see what happens”

Ari turned her head after hearing someone walking in the place.

“All right,i guess i’ll see you guys in,what,ten years? When Pogo dies?”He didn’t even acknowledge Ari’s presence at first.  
“Not if you die first”Allison said  
“Yeah,love you too,sis”His eyes landed on the girl and he frowned slightly”Who’s she?”  
“No one you have to worry about”The woman said with a fake smile to which the man smiled back.  
“Good luck on your next film.Hope it turns out better than your marriage,huh?”She glared at him and started walking out of the kitchen.  
“Follow me Ari”And the girl did as she said walking behind her around the house as her eyes looked all around the places she passed by.  
“Your brothers seem like a real pain in the ass” Allison laughed softly  
“They are,most of them at least”  
“Thank you,by the way”  
“For?”  
“You were the only one who seemed to trust me and was eager to help me.That’s very kind of you”  
“Well you are very welcome”She stopped in front of a room,the door was open and inside was a bedroom that seemed to belong to one of the kids,everything was in its place and the space was kept clean.”This was my sister room,you can use it for now...i don’t think she’s coming back anytime soon.You should have towels in that cabinet over there and you can use Vanya’s old clothes.I suggest you take a shower,the bathroom is that way”

Ari looked back at the woman with a grateful smile and nodded.  
“Thank you very much Allison”  
“I’ll meet you later”

And with that the woman walked away,leaving the girl to look at the beautiful room in front of her and wondering why she was being so nice to her.


	2. “DON’T WORRY GIRL”

The next morning Ari was walking around the house wearing Vanya’s old clothes,she decided to ditch the jacket and tie,those weren’t really her style and also was wearing her combat boots.  
She walked into an immense living room,there were two couches with a table in the middle,in the center of the wall she saw a beautiful and elegant fireplace,what probably stood out the most about it was the giant portrait of number five.He looked from above with a serious expression,having met him before she could see how this portrait really captured his essence.  
She looked at the couch were Klaus was lying probably asleep and with little clothes so she decided to look away and keep admiring the room,she walked around and made a disgusted expression seeing the animal skulls,bones and more things of the matter.After walking around for a bit she heard her stomach growling and walked to the rooms to look for Allison.  
When she saw the door of her room open and heard noises inside she smiled and walked a bit faster.  
“Hey Allison?I’m starving!Would you mind if i-”She stopped in her tracks when she saw the woman talking to a very tall and built blonde man wearing a coat.”Sorry for interrupting”Ari said with an apologetic look.  
The man looked intently at Ari and then back at Allison and murmured something to her,she could only hear the woman’s answer.  
“Yes,she is the girl i was talking about...”She turned around and smiled at Ari.”I’ll be with you in a second”The girl nodded at her and walked back a bit,after a short time Allison walked out of the room and towards Ari.  
“Sorry,i thought you were alone”  
“Don’t worry.What was it that you wanted?”  
“Breakfast,can i use the kitchen?”  
“Sure” She smiled and went over to the kitchen.

The day passed by quietly,the house was super big and very little people were there which made the place feel even bigger and the cycle repeated itself.She could see why the kids from the umbrella academy wanted to get out of here.  
Things only got interesting later that same day,walking by the bedrooms she encountered Five in what seemed to be his room,she stopped and walked to the doorframe seeing the boy obviously annoyed.  
“Nice uniform”Ari said leaning on the doorframe,he just gave her a condescending smile and the girl sighed.”Why do you hate me so much?”  
“I don’t hate you,but i don’t trust you at all”  
“I understand”He didn’t answer and she crossed her arms”I guess i’ll leave you alone”She looked down at the floor before walking away.

Then walking down the stairs she saw a young woman with brown hair tied up that was calling for five.  
“He is in his room”When she talked the woman looked at her with side eyes and seemed to look at her over before taking a step back”Sorry,i didn’t mean to scare you.I’m Ari”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Your family….well part of it at least,accepted to help me with something”  
“Allison?”  
“Yeah,she is very kind”  
“She is…”The woman looked around nervously”I’m Vanya…”  
“Pleasure to meet you”  
“So you say he is…”  
“Upstairs, in his room.”  
“Thank you”  
“You’re welcome”Vanya nodded and smiled awkwardly and walked upstairs,the girl sighed and walked to the living room,seeing the immense bookshelf replete with books she walked there and took a look at them when her eyes found ‘The Odyssey’,smiling she grabbed it and walked back letting herself fall on the couch and opening the book.

Hours later she saw Five walking through the front door and passing the living room,he was in deplorable conditions,she closed the book and stood up opening her mouth to ask him if he was okay but she couldn’t even say a word when he blatantly ignored her and kept walking,she sighed and sat down on the couch again.  
So far number two and number four didn’t really care about her presence,number one didn’t even know her,she scared off Vanya and number five hated her.  
She didn’t know what to expect when she planned coming here but it definitely wasn’t this.But it was her fault,she was so afraid,scared and alone,not knowing how to deal with the loss of the only person she had that the mere thought of belonging somewhere and being with people with special abilities like her made her act on impulses not thinking through how to do this and how would they react.That she spent a night there was a miracle and it surely only happened because Allison felt pity for her.  
But being realistics,she should leave.

After the second night in the Hargreeves place Ari didn’t feel any better,she sat in the kitchen as Grace put in front of her a plate with eggs and bacon making a smiley face.She smiled at the woman.  
“Thank you Grace” She nodded and went back to cooking,the girl sighed and started eating, some minutes later Allison and Luther walked in the kitchen with nervous expressions she mumbled a morning awkwardly and when they sat down she moved to get up but Allison moved her hand stopping her from doing so.She sat down again and kept eating in what felt like the most awkward silence of her whole life,until Luther talked.  
“Mom? We need to ask you some questions about the night that Dad died”Ari cursed in her mind,okay this was being way too personal for her liking,why did Allison let her stay?! “Do you remember anything?”Grace turned around slowly.  
“Of course.Sunset ,7:33 pm.Moon was waxing crescent,dinner was Cornish hen,wild rice,and carrots”  
“No.No,uh...later that night”The man talked again.In his bedroom.Did you go see him?”  
“I don’t recall”She answered with a chuckle and turned back humming,Luther and Allison looked at each other and after a non verbal conversation Allison talked.  
“Were you ever...I don’t know,angry with Dad?”  
“Your father was a good man,a kind man.He was very good to me”  
“Yes but after we all left it must have been difficult.”  
“Oh,there were days.You kids kept me oh so busy,and then…”Grace stopped talking and looked at the distance.  
“What?”Allison asked”What were you gonna say?”  
“Eggs are ready!”She answered smiling widely and the siblings looked at each other”Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.Now,eat up.Both of you”

After breakfast Ari went to look for Allison and found her in the living room with Luther they were both sitting on the couches,one in front of the other.It seemed like they just had a serious conversation and the woman was close to tears,gulping ,the girl knocked on the wall to catch their attention.  
“I’m sorry for interrupting...again.But i need to talk to you Allison”The woman looked at Luther”I-I don’t mind him being here so…”  
“What do you need?”  
“Well,i am incredibly thankful for you to let me stay here but i think i’m...uh...i’m gonna leave.You seem to have important problems you need to take care of and i’m just going to be around bothering so…”  
“Where will you go?”  
“I don’t know but,i’ll figure it out,”Ari said with a small smile shrugging.  
“Wait”Luther said”You have powers,right?”  
“Yes sir,inherited them from my mother”  
“Then you could help us,you being here makes us question lots of things and you can be the key to figure out the truth”The girl smiled and nodded.  
“Yes sir,thank you so much.I’ll help you with everything i can,i’ll do anything you want me to”  
“You can call me Luther,”He said, scratching the back of his head slightly embarrassed.  
“Sorry,Luther”Allison smiled at Ari and crossed her arms.  
“As i was saying,i think we should have the whole family here to discuss this.”She stood up”I’ll go look for Vanya”  
“I’ll go to the garden then”Ari said  
“No,no you can be in the meeting too”  
“Really?”  
“Of course”  
Ari smiled at Allison and saw her walk away,maybe she was just overthinking after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter number two!! I hope you are enjyoing it so far.Chapter three will be out next week.  
> Please feel free to leave comments and lmk if there's something i need to fix  
> Once again apologizinf for any grammar problems,i'm not native english speaker.  
> I love you all!!!


	3. “OUT OF THE ORDINARY”

That evening Ari stood behind the couch of the living room.  
“So,Allison,”Diego said, playing with his knife”Are you going to tell us the deal with this girl?”  
“She has special abilities,like us”  
“Are you kidding me?She’s like ten”  
“Actually,i'm fourteen”  
“Her mother was born the same day as us,she passed her powers to her when she died”  
“And what is she doing here?”  
“I’m helping her.Besides,aren’t you,at least, a little curious about knowing we aren’t the only ones out there?Who knows if there’s more than just her mom.Who knows if dad knew about this”The man mumbled in agreement and looked back at the girl.  
“What can you do?”  
“Liquid manipulation”  
“We have more important matters on hand.”Luther said, putting the tape on a small tv.  
\---

“I mean”Vanya said after seeing the recording many times”Do you really think Mom would hurt Dad?”  
“You haven’t been home in a long time,Vanya.”Luther turned to look at his sister”Maybe you don’t know Grace anymore”  
“If he was poisoned,it would have shown in the coroner’s report”Diego said  
“I don’t need a report to tell me what I can see with my own eyes”Luther pointed at the screen.  
“Maybe all that low gravity in space messed with your vision”He leaned in pressing a button”Look closer.Dad has his monocle.Mom stands up.Monocle’s gone”  
“Oh,yeah!”Klaus chuckled.  
“She wasn’t poisoning him.She was...taking it.To clean it”Diego said as he walked around the room standing next to the couch.  
“Then where is it?”Luther asked”No,I’ve searched the house,including her things.She doesn’t have it”Number two looked at the floor moving his mouth not really knowing what to say before looking back at the group of people.  
“That’s because I took it from her.After the funeral”  
“You’ve had the monocle this whole time?What the hell Diego?”Allison said  
“Give it to me”Luther demanded  
“I threw it away”  
“You what?”Luther frowned and Allison scoffed.Ari decided to get herself away from Diego in case this ended up in a fight and stood at the woman's side.  
“Look,I knew that if you found it on Mom,you’d lose your shit,just like you’re doing right now”  
“Diego,you son of a bitch”  
Vanya stood up between the two brothers who were about to fight.  
“Hey.No.Calm down.Look i know Dad wasn’t exactly an open book.But i do remember one thing he said.Mom was,well,designed to be a caretaker,but...also as a protector”  
“What does that mean?”Allison asked  
“She was programmed to intervene if someone’s life was in jeopardy.”  
“Well,if her hardware is degrading then...We need to turn her off”  
“Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa,wait”Diego walked towards Luther”She’s not just a vacuum cleaner you can throw in a closet.She feels things,i’ve seen it”  
“She just stood there,Diego,and watched our father die”  
“I’m with Luther,”Allison said.  
“Surprise,surprise”  
“Shut up”  
Both men looked at Vanya who stuttered nervously.  
“I--i don’t--”  
“Yeah,she shouldn’t get a vote”  
“I was gonna say that i agree with you”She frowned looking at Diego  
“Okay.She should get a vote”He then pointed at Klaus”What about you,stoner boy?What do you got?”  
“Oh,so,what?You need my help now?Oh ‘Get out of the van,Klaus!’ ‘Well,welcome back to the van’”  
“What van?”Allison said at the same time as Ari,only thing is that Ari said it quietly  
“What’s it gonna be,Klaus?”Luther scoffed  
“I’m with Diego,because screw you!And if Ben were here,he’d agree with me”  
“So,that’s three?”Diego said  
“Wait”  
“To two”He said putting his fingers up  
“Vote’s not final yet”Allison intervened  
“What?”Diego looked at her confused  
“Five’s not here.The whole family has to vote.We owe each other that.”  
“Right”  
“No,we should wait”Vanya said and with that the whole family walked out of the room.

Ari stayed in her place and turned around,arms crossed as she looked at Five’s portrait.She remembered the stories...Bed died...and then Five disappeared but that happened at least twenty years ago,how could he possibly still be thirteen?And what happened to him?  
When she turned back around she saw Diego walking away and Vanya walking upstairs,she ran up to her.

“Vanya?”She called her name softly and the woman turned away nervously.  
“Yes?”  
“I just wanted to thank you,for lending me your old clothes...well i know Allison technically did but.You didn’t seem to have a problem with it and i appreciate that ''She smiled a bit awkwardly and waved it off.  
“Oh yeah,don’t worry about.It’s not like i’m going to use it anymore”She chuckled softly and looked down.  
“Can i ask you something?”  
“Yeah,of course”  
“Your brothers,have they always been so...aggressive?I mean,the calmest one seems to be Klaus,and i think it’s because he’s always high”  
“Oh well,i’m probably not the best one to tell you this but.I think it’s gotten worse over the years”  
“I see…What about Five?”  
“Well,he can be a jerk.But he isn’t a bad person”  
“I never said that”  
“Right”Ari smiled at her but quickly frowned when she heard noises downstairs.  
“Do you hear that?”Vanya stayed quiet and the sound of distant gunshots alerted the two girls.  
“We should go to see if everyone’s fine”The woman said as she walked to the stairs,Ari instantly followed and both walked carefully down the stairs.”Guys?”Vanya called”Is everyone okay?”The room was quiet,and no one seemed to be around,the woman kept calling for her siblings,when they walked in the living room Ari instinctively got closer to Vanya,the room was wrecked,couches,pillows and most things in the room had bullet holes in them.  
“Watch out!”Ari looked to the side when she heard Vanya and saw a big man in a suit that was wearing an animal mask holding a flail about to hit them both,but her arms up and a shield of water appeared in front of her making the attack fail.  
When it disappeared Ari was pushed away against the couch and the man hit Vanya in the face making her fall to the ground.  
“Hey asshole!”The girl smiled faintly when she saw Luther behind the man,he turned and went to attack the man,moment she took advantage of to stand up grunting and walking up to Vanya with difficulties.  
“Are you okay?”The woman nodded and grunted slightly, putting one hand in her head.  
“Vanya!”Luther yelled while he fought the intruder”Get out of here!”She followed his advice and ran to hide behind a wall dragging Ari with her.  
After some time when they heard the fighting stopping Ari ran back to where Luther was and saw him on the floor.  
“Luther!”She knelt by his side and saw Allison and Diego walking up to them.  
“Come on Luther,get up”  
“Ah,you gotta cut down on that fast food ,soldier”While the two adults helped Luther stand up Ari looked around and murmured ‘shit’ as soon as she saw another person with a mask on the upper floor,this caught the attention of the Hargreeves who looked up ,seeing what the woman was going to do Ari moved her hands to create a shield of water above their head,but Luther was faster and stronger and pushed them out of the way.  
Allison yelled out his name when the chandelier fell on top of him,the man was able to stand up again rippin and taking off his coat in the process that revealed s body that assimilated the one of a gorilla,everyone stared in shock and Diego let out a ‘holy shit’ as he looked at his brother but Luther quickly ran away upstairs.The siblings looked at each other and Ari looked at them confused.  
Allison walked up to her sister.  
“Did you know?”Vanya asked  
“No”  
After some silence Allison looked back at Ari as the girl approached them.  
“Are you okay?”The girl nodded and the three of them walked to the living room ,Vanya sat down besides Ari who was holding a glass of water and Allison approached handing her sister a cloth and sitting down in front of them.  
“Who were those people?”Vanya asked putting the cloth in her bleeding forehead  
“I don’t know”Allison said”But we are lucky to be alive”She leaned in looking at Vanya worried“You sure you’re okay?”The woman nodded.  
“I’m sorry Vanya...i tried to activate my powers again but….”She shook her head.  
“It would have been worse if it weren’t for you”  
“Still”

Diego walked in the room,pacing around and breathing shakely,Allison looked back at him.  
“Diego?”  
“What are you still doing here?”He said looking at Vanya  
“I’m just trying to help”  
“No you could’ve been killed”He raised his voice and pointed at her”Or got any of us killed.Even the kid did something””He looked at Allison”She,is a liability”  
“Allison?”The woman looked at the side,then at the ground and after taking a deep breath at her sister.  
“I think what he’s trying to say is that this kind of stuff is dangerous”She looked down”You’re just--”  
“Not like you”Allison didn’t answer and Vanya stood up walking out of the room,her sister stood up walking behind her.  
“That’s not what i--Vanya,wait”  
“Let her go”Diego said sitting on the couch”It’s for the best”  
Ari stood up and sighed looking at Allison.  
“I think i’m going to sleep...i used my powers in a way i shouldn’t have”  
“Good work back there,”Diego said,the girl looked at him with a small forced smile.  
“I did nothing”She said before walking away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow keep getting delayed with this aksksk.  
> Well Here's the third chapter, hope you lovely people enjoy it!!  
> See you next week, love you all!


	4. ‘THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING’

The next day she looked frantically around the house,she passed Diego and Luther who were walking towards the front door,as soon as she spotted them she stopped walking and looked at them desperately.  
“Please,tell me there’s coffee anywhere in this house!”The two men looked at the girl and then at each other,quietly,as if having some sort of deja vu.  
“Have you been spending time with Five?”Diego said looking at her  
“What?”She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion”No...Where are you going?”  
“To look for him,actually”Luther said and then looked at the girl as if a bulb light on in his head”Hey,you said you would help us with anything right?”  
“Yeah,of course”  
“Come with us then”He looked at Diego who shrugged  
“I guess three people look better than two”  
“Do you know where to look for him?Any clues?”  
“We have one…”  
\---  
The three of them went out looking for the boy,guided by Diego and Luther who approached a big black van that was parked in a street across a medical center,the two men walked slightly faster and Luther talked looking at the vehicle.  
“This is it.He’s still here.This is Five’s van” They went both to a door of the van and Ari followed,standing with crossed arms seeing Luther trying to open the door,Diego gave him a serious look and took out a knife forcing the lock and opening the door.Both men tried to walk in at the same time bumping against each other twice,the girl sighed and walked to the back door opening it and looking at the adults pointing at it.  
“I’m one”Luther said and got inside the front door which made Ari roll her eyes and let Diego walk in from the back door and then walk in after him.Honestly she couldn’t believe these two were functioning adults.  
“So”The girl said looking around”He’s obviously not here.Any ideas left?”  
\---  
“Let’s split up”Luther said as soon as they walked into the library  
“Wow.Good thinking”Diego replied sarcastically.Each men took a side and Ari sighed going upstairs,anything to get a break from their childish banters from a while at least.  
On the last floor of the huge building walking between aisles and looking in every dead end Ari heard two women gossip and complain about some lost child,she ran to the voices to find,truly,a depressing sight.  
She saw Luther from the corner of her eye and walked to them.  
“Sorry to interrupt your conversation,But i think i found him”  
“Wow.That was easy”She ignored Luther and walked back to the unconscious boy followed by the two men,she stopped crossing her arms and looking at the boy then at his brothers.  
They looked at each other and then at the girl,Luther hummed a bit before talking carefully,as if scared of making assumptions as to why the boy was unconscious on a library floor,holding a manneken and a bottle of alcohol.  
“Is he…”  
“Drunk?”Ari looked back at Five”Definitely”  
\---  
“Well”Luther said as he carried Five in his arms.They were walking down the street,it was nighttime already and she had no idea where they were walking to.”We can’t go back to the house.It’s not secure.Those psychopaths could come back at any moment”  
“My place is closer,No one will look for him there.”Diego said.  
“Are you sure they were looking for him?”She said looking at Five,she just couldn’t imagine why two masked psychos would be looking for a fourteen year old boy.  
“They made it very clear.”He answered as to what she nodded and perked up as soon as she heard Five belch.  
“Wow,he’s alive”  
“If you vomit on me…”Luther warned.  
“You know what’s funny?”The drunk boy talked letting his head fall back as he caressed the manneken”Aah!I’m going through puberty”He scoffed”Twice”He chuckled”I drank the whole bottle didn’t I?”  
“As if it was water”The girl answered not knowing exactly what he was blabbering about,but it was probably just that,drunk blabbering.  
“Well,that’s what you do when the world you love goes bye-bye”He moved his hand as if waving”Poof,it’s gone….What are you guys talkin’ about?”Luther sighed  
“Two maskers intruders attacked the Academy last night.They came looking for you.So i need you to focus.What do they want?”  
“Hazel and Cha-Cha”Diego looked back for the first time in the whole conversation  
“Who?”  
“You know i hate codenames,”Luther said,which Ari found rather funny considering how he uses the excuse of being ‘Number One’ rather often.  
“Ah,the best of the best.Except for me of course”  
“The best of what?”Luther kept asking even if it was useless,there’s not a lot of information you could get out of a drunk person.At least not one that made sense.  
“You know,Delores always said she hated when i drink”He hugged the mannekeen closer”She said it made me surly--”Diego cut him off with a yell  
“Hey!”He stopped walking and turned back  
“Hmm?Yeah?”  
“I need you to focus.What does this Hazel and Cha-Cha want?”But the boy just smiled”We just want to protect you”  
“Protect me?I don’t need your protection,Diego.Do you have any idea how many people i’ve killed?”  
“No”The man said, taken aback by that statement,and honestly who wouldn’t be.  
“I’m the Fourth frickin’ Horsemen.”He moved a bit in Luther’s arms.”The apocalypse is coming”Ari groaned and looked aside as soon as he vomited and Diego looked away too.  
“Let’s just…Take him to your place and let him sleep it off”She looked at Diego”He’s not making sense right now”

Back at the man’s place Luther left down Five on the bed and Ari sat down in front of him,meanwhile Diego left the mannekeen on a chair by the entrance,then walked to stand by Ari’s and Luther’s side.  
“He looks so harmless doesn’t he?”The girl said crossing her arms and standing up  
“Yeha,it’s funny.If i didn’t know he was such a prick i’d say he looks almost adorable in his sleep”Ari chuckled at his comment.  
“Well don’t worry”Luther said”He’ll sober up eventually.Be back to his normal,unpleasant self”  
“Yeah,I can't wait that long”Diego said, walking away.”I need to find out his connection with those lunatics before someone else dies.”Luther followed him and looked back at his brother momentanely.  
“All that stuff he was saying before...What do you think he meant by that”Diego stopped him from talking as he looked at the ceiling with frowned eyebrows,hearing some footsteps Ari and Luther looked at the door and then back at the man who quickly took out a knife and holding it walked upstairs to the door,he opened it with a quick movement putting the weapon up ready to be thrown,when a man spoke up.  
“If you throw another one of those goddamn knives at me,I’m pressing charges”Diego lowered the weapon and opened the door more letting an old man walk in.  
“What do you want Al?”  
“I ain’t your secretary”  
“Yeah”  
“Some lady called for you,said she needs your help.”  
“What lady?”He asked walking down the stairs  
“I dunno.Some,uh,detective.I think she said her name was ,uh,Blotch or somethin’.”  
“Patch?”The old man shrugged”She needs my help”Diego walked up the stairs  
“She needs you to meet her at that motel,a dump on Calhoun.”  
“When?”  
“About half an hour ago”He started to walk out”Uh,she said he found your brother”Diego looked back at Five”Well,that didn't make sense”The brothers then looked at each other and talked at the same time.  
“Klaus”  
“Go,I’ll wait here with--”But Luther was caught off by his brother slamming the door.When he turned he saw Ari rummaging through the fridge”What are you looking for?”  
“Uhm,ice?Or a bag of frozen peas or something like that”  
“Why?”  
“When he wakes up he’ll probably have a terrible headache,hangovers do that to you.And ice helps the head pain”Once she had everything under control she closed the fridge and turned around leaning on the counter as he faced Luther and crossing her arms”By the way”She looked at the sleeping boy”What did he meant when he said that he was going through puberty,twice?”  
“Uh...well.He humped through time….and got stuck on the future for forty-five years”Ari almost choked and her own saliva.  
“I-How”  
“Something about equations?Apparently his consciousness is fiftyeight but his body is thirteen”She put her hands in the air in surrender.  
“This family is so weird”  
“Can i ask you something?”  
“Sure”  
“Why did you decide to come look for us?”With a sigh the girl put some hair away from her face and looked at the floor .  
“My dad was the only person in my life.My mom’s family didn’t approve her life and acted like she didn’t exist,my dad’s lives across the world and i never met them...And when he discovered my powers he overprotected me.I didn’t go to school,or had friends.I barely left the house,he was afraid my special abilities would lead to some unfortunate event.So when he died i found myself all alone,nowhere to go and too afraid to be taken by social services to think things through.I believed that if i found a group of people that were like me i’d finally have some place to belong.I got carried away by my own desperation”She smiled"But, i got lucky and you let me stay”  
The man was sitting down on a couch,looking at the girl with sadness in his eyes,she was just a kid after all,and she had nowhere to go.  
“You can stay with us as long as you want”  
“Thank you”She smiled sweetly at the man and grabbed a cloth”It’s nice to know that,specially since i’ve gotten the like of all of you”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,as much of a messed up family that you are.This days with you have been the most fun and exciting i had in a long time”  
\---

“Put this in your head”Ari said handing Five the cold bag enveloped in a cloth  
“I’m fine”  
“It’s going to help with your headache”  
“I said i’m fine”  
“You rather put it in your head or i put it in your head”She said with an exasperated tone,since he woke up they've been having this back and forth conversation where she tried to help him and he refused to.Finally,with a groan he placed the ice bag in his forehead flinching a bit but relaxing soon after,the boy would never admit it,but it did help.  
“Now,can you please explain to us who those people are and why they were looking for you?”Upon Luther’s question, Five sighed and leaned on the couch.

It sounded insane,but not unbelievable.Still,it was a lot to process,so Ari stood up messing with her hair and walking to the kitchen,she definitely needed some coffee now,she hoped Diego had some common sense and had some,not like in the Academy.

“When’s it supposed to happen?”Luther asked leaning in”This...apocalypse”  
“I can’t give you the exact hour,but...from what i could gather,we have four days left”  
“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
“It wouldn’t have mattered”  
“Of course it would.We could have banded together and helped you try to stop this thing”  
“I’m with Luther”Ari sat down again handing a cup of coffee to Five as she held hers on her other hand,it was shitty coffee but it was better than nothing,the boy grabbed it slightly confused and looked at the cup then back at the girl.”It’s black coffee”  
“How-”  
“You seem like the type to like black coffee”He said nothing,too surprised by her actions to answer,she didn’t have to make one for him but she did anyways.”Sorry Luther,i didn’t think you’d like one”  
“You were right”The boy shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows concentrating on the conversation at hand.  
“Anyway...you already tried to stop it”Luther was clearly taken aback by what he said and blinked a couple of times.  
“What do you mean?”The boy looked at the floor with a stern expression,he took a sip from the coffee cup before looking back at Luther with something in his eyes that Ari couldn’t quite describe.  
“I found all of you.Your bodies”  
“We die?”Luther said softly,maybe the man didn’t quite comprehend what his brother just said,maybe he didn’t understood or didn’t see it the way Ari did,because what Five just said is that he,at thirteen had to see all his siblings laying dead in front of his eyes,and that’s not a sight anyone should ever see.The girl had the urge to sit by his side and hug him but she was sure it wouldn’t be very appreciated.  
“Horribly.You were together,trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world”The tone of his voice was enough to break her heart and make her feel guilty for judging him so quickly.  
“Wait how do you know that”  
“This was clutched in your dead hand when i found you”Five left the cup of coffee aside and took something out of his pocket,it seemed to be a prosthetic eye,he threw it to Luther who caught it with his hands and looked at it.”Must’ve ripped it out of their head right before you went down”  
“Whose head?”  
“Like i said i don’t know”Ari stayed quiet,a lot of emotions crashing inside of her,she didn’t know what to say,she felt like she didn’t have the right to say anything,this was their family they were talking about,this was a brother to brother talk and no matter what Allison or Luther said to her she felt like she should just leave.”Well,there’s a serial number on the back.Think maybe you could try--”  
“No,that’s a dead end”Five chuckled”It’s just another hunk of glass”The door banged open and Diego Bursted in clearly mad.  
“Piece of shit”Luther and Ari stood up as the man walked up to them”Do you have any idea of what you just did?”He threw himself at Five,Ari quickly stood in front of the boy,both arms extended ever so slightly and Luther grabbed Diego stopping him from doing anything with a grunt.”Nope,let me--Get your ape hands off of me!”The man moved trying to get freed from Luther’s grasp but it was in vain.  
“I can do this as long as it takes you to calm down”  
“Fine…”When Luther let him go Ari relaxed and stepped aside,standing by Five’s side instead of in front of him.  
“Now”Luther said”Wanna tell us what you’re talkin’ about?”  
“Our brother’s been pretty busy since he got back”He looked at Five with a stern expression”He was in the middle of that shootout at Gridy’s,and then at Gimble Brothers,after the guys in masks attacked the Academy,looking for him.”He pointed at the boy with hatred in his eyes.  
“None of which is any of your concern”Five answered quietly,he was holding his ground perfectly fine,if he was intimidated or scared he didn’t show,but Ari doubted he was.  
“It is now.They just killed my friend”The boy didn’t answer and Luther turned to face him with a serious expression.  
“Who are they,Five?”  
“They work for my former employer.a woman called the Handler.She sent them...to stop me.Then as soon as Diego’s friend got in their way,well,fair game.”  
“And now they’re my fair game”Diego said”And i’m gonna see to it they pay”He then turned and walked away.  
“That would be a mistake Diego.They’ve killed people far more dangerous than you”  
“Yeah,we’ll see about that”He said as he walked out of the place slamming the door  
“Former employer?”Luther asked”What’s this really about?And don’t give me any ‘ this is none of your business ‘ crap,all right?”  
“Luther i guess it would be better for everyone if we all calmed down”  
“No!It would be better for everyone if Five told us what’s going on!”  
“And i agree but look how Diego walked in,do you really think that’s the way of handling this?”She crossed her arms looking up at the man who was way taller than her,still she kept looking at his eyes,hoping he’d understand,after a short time the man sighed and sat down.  
“You’re right…”The girl smiled and nodded,turning back to face Five she sat down as well.  
“Five,will you?Please”The boy was quiet,still processing the situation.This,specially considering the family he had was something he didn’t see much,her tone was sweet and kind and she actually tried to defend him and asked nicely for the story….Maybe he could trust her after all.  
“Well….it’s a long story”  
\--  
“So…”Luther said, handing Five something to drink and eat”You were a hitman?”  
“Yes”The boy said, taking it.  
“Uh...i mean,you had a code,right?”Ari deduced that it wasn’t that simple,considering how the story was going so far.But she spent enough time with Luther to understand why he questioned that.”You didn’t kill just anybody”  
“No code.We took out anyone who messed with the timeline”  
“What about innocent people?”  
“It was the only way i could get back here”  
“But that’s murder”Didn’t Luther understand what his brother went through?Did he really not comprehend the kind of life he had?How he did anything just to come back here to save the world selflessly?.  
“Jesus,Luther,grow up.We’re not kids anymore.There’s no such thing as good guys or bad guys.There’s just people goin’ about their lives.But when the world ends all those people die,including our family”He sighed seeing is brother’s face”Time changes everything.”  
Ari muttered something under her breath that her father used to tell her,but it was dead quiet so it was audible.  
“Everything can change in a matter of seconds,one could win a war,one could fall in love”  
Five nodded and stood up.  
“Exactly”He said walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not posting past week! I've been having trouble with my wifi so i havent had Internet conexion in a while. :'(  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, i hope you enjoy it!! 💙


	5. “THE BRIEFCASE”

Back at the Academy Ari stood on the doorframe of Five’s room,he’d been in there for a while now writing in the walls with chalk millions of equations that Ari didn’t understand,she was sure he hadn't noticed her,his concentration on his work being far too enticing for him to see the girl behind him.

“Oh”The boy finally talked”Okay,i think i’ve got something,Delores.It’s tenuous,but promising”  
“Is that her name?”She asked, pointing at the mannekeen,the boy turned and examined her quickly. If he was going to answer he didn’t have time as Luther walked to the room.  
“What is all this?”  
“It’s a probability map”He answered returning to the walls  
“Probability of what?”Luther asked as he looked around the room,Ari decided to stay at the door frame  
“Of whose death could save the world.I’ve narrowed it down to four”  
“Are you saying one of those people causes the apocalypse?”  
“No,i’m saying that their death may prevent it”  
“I’m not following”Luther said  
“He’s working with the butterfly effect”The two brother looked back at Ari who walked inside the room”A small event can alter the entire timeline,why do you look so surprised?”Ari asked, seeing the face of Luther who seemed kind of lost.Five shook his head and looked back at the map.  
“All i have to do is find the people with the greatest probability of impacting the timeline,whoever they may be,and kill them”The boy jumped off the bed and Luther got closer to look at the names.  
“Milton Greene.So who’s he,a terrorist or something?”  
“I believe he is a gardener”He said writing the names down on a notebook  
“You can’t be serious.Wait this is madness,Five.You--”He cut himself off as soon as he saw his brother grabbing a weapon case from below his bed”Wh--Where’d you get that?”  
“In Dad’s room.I think he used it to shoot a rhinoceros.It’s similar to the model i used at work.Nice shoulder fit and highly reliable”  
“But you can’t--This guy Milton is just an innocent man”  
“It’s basic math.His live could potentially save the lives of billions.If i did nothing he’d be dead in four days anyway.The apocalypse won’t spare anyone”  
“We don’t do this kind of thing”  
“We are not doing anything.I am”  
“I can’t let you go and kill innocent people,no matter how many lives we save”  
“Well good luck stopping me”  
“Ari,back me up on this”The two brothers looked back at the girl who only could sigh.  
“Sorry Luther,but i’m with Five in this one”She could see how he turned to face the tall man giving him a smug smile.  
“You’re not going anywhere”Luther said, grabbing the mannekeen and putting it outside the window which made Five turn around and aim at his brother with the weapon.  
“Okay!”Ari walked stepping in between the boys”Guys,calm down”  
“Put...her...down”  
“Put the gun down,you’re not killing anyone.I know she’s important to you,so don’t make me do this”  
“Luther for the love of god,put her down and let’s talk this out”She said looking at the man  
“It’s either her,or the gun.You decide.”She looked at Five desesperately  
“Five,please”She begged but the boy kept holding his gun up,Luther let go of the mannekeen which made Five teleport forgetting the gun,Ari saw how Luther walked to grab the gun and Five caught the manekeen in mid air.  
“I can do this all day”Ari fidgeted with her hands,feeling the urge to go sit down by Five’s side to hug him,or grab his hand.Physical affection being the only way of comfort she knew,but she was afraid of doing so,even if the sight of him right now broke her heart.Same as before she made attempts of walking to him,fidgeting nervously,and this time,Luther noticed and sighed looking from the girl to his brother.”I know you’re still a good person,Five.Otherwhise you wouldn’t have risked everything coming back here to save us all.But you’re not on your own anymore.”Luther walked up to him but Ari stayed back hugging herself,how could she say those things without sounding weird?How could she explain that she already felt like home with them because they made her remember what having a family was like?Would her feelings be accepted if she did say so?She was taken out of her thoughts by Five’s voice.  
“There is one way”He looked back at his brother”But is just about impossible”  
“More impossible than what brought you back here?”  
\--  
Before leaving, Ari knocked on Five’s door frame nervously playing with the hem of her dress when he turned back to see her as he grabbed the briefcase.  
“Five?Can we talk?It’s gonna be quick i promise”  
“Sure”She walked in the room hugging herself not directly looking at him,why did this feel so difficult to say?  
“I know you don’t trust me,and you probably barely tolerate me.But...i just wanted you to know that,if you ever need someone to talk to,or if you need help with anything...I’m here.I know you probably would go to a member of your family for this kind of things but i just wanted to let you know,just in case you ever needed-well you know and i just--”She sighed and fidgeted with her hands”I should stop talking”She looked away not being able to look directly at him,he probably though she was stupid.  
“Thanks”Ari looked up at him with a surprised expression that turned into a sweet smile  
“Any time”  
\--  
Ari sat in the backseat of the car as Luther parked the car on the side of the lonely road,apparently the psychopaths were yet to come.She had her arms crossed looking through the window enjoying the silence and the soft breeze that passed through the slightly open window.  
“You know,I never enjoyed it”Five broke the silence looking at his brother,the girl moved her head a bit looking at the Hargreeves brothers.  
“What?”  
“The killing.I mean,I was...I was good at my work,and I...I took pride in it.But it never gave me pleasure”He sighed and looked at the road in front of him”I think it was all those years alone.Solitude can do funny things to the mind”  
“Yeah,well ,you were gone for such a long time.I only spent four years on the moon but that was more than enough.It’s the being alone that breaks you”  
Ari opened the door and stepped outside without saying a word.  
“Where are you going?”Five asked leaning over the open window  
“To inspect the surroundings”She said without looking at him and started walking but she couldn’t go far as she saw a car approaching minutes after she started walking,murmuring a curse word she walked back to the car to find the Hargreeves brothers standing out of it side by side,as Luther carried the briefcase.  
“Did i miss the party?”The girl asked,fixing her ponytail.  
“We’re about to get started”Five asked,his gaze fixed in the car that just parked some meters ahead of them.  
“Great”  
The car doors opened and Five turned around,hands in his pockets.  
“If this go sideways,do me a favour and tell Delores i’m sorry”  
Ari saw how the boy walked away,standing in front of the two agents,Hazel and Cha-Cha. She remembered that’s how he addressed them.He looked unphased and relaxed,his body language showed he didn’t feel intimidated or scared at all,or he was good at hiding it.  
Luther on the other hand was looking at the scene holding the briefcase,he was worried for his brother,and honestly who wouldn’t.Ari was too and even if she was ready for a fight to break down she hoped it wouldn’t be necessary.After a short time Five came back and the woman walked away to make a call.  
He leaned against the gar,hands still in his pockets as he looked at Hazel and Cha-Cha,Luther and Ari approached him carefully.  
“What happens now?”Luther asked  
“Now we wait”The boy answered simply.

Waiting was an easy task,if it wasn’t for how Ari’s thoughs didn’t stop spiralling.She ended up sitting on the bonnet of the car,after reassuring Luther that it wouldn't happen anything considering how light she was.It was quiet,no one was talking and the only sound she could hear was the light and cold breeze that helped calm her down,however this silence was broken by a distant song and the sound of a truck in the distance,the girl hopped off the car and looked at the road,just to see an ice cream truck approaching.  
“What the fuck?”She said under her breath,she had no idea why on earth an ice truck would be driving in a lonely road in the middle of nowhere.  
“Is that her?”Luther asked, looking at Five,the question was quickly answered when the truck passed by,Klaus sitting there waving at the three of them with a smile while he drove,Diego on the seat by his side.  
“What the hell is he doing here?”Five asked looking at the truck continue driving.Hazel and Cha-Cha opened fire towards the truck,Luther with a quick movement stood in front of Five and Ari arms wide open,the girl grabbed her water bottle,thank god she brought it with her in case something went badly,with a hand movement the made a water wall that covered the three of them.  
“Are you sure this is going to stop the bullets?”Luther asked looking back quickly but keeping his protective position  
“According to Newton’s law of movement it should”The girl answered concentrating on the barrier that she had to keep in constant movement.The ice truck crashed against Hazel’s and Cha-Cha’s car,a couple bullets passed by their side and,when Ari’s vision was starting to get blurry the only thing she heard before fainting was how Luther yelled Five’s name,then,darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i can't believe we are already halfway through the fic!! I'm so exited,i hope you enjoy this chapter please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! See you next week <3


	6. "THE DAY THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN"

The next time she opened her eyes she was in the room she slept in back at the Academy,her head hurted like hell.She sat up,looking around to see she was alone,with a small groan she stood up and stretched walking downstairs to get an aspirin.She really had to work on the whole fainting thing.  
On her way to the kitchen she heard a conversation in the living room and walked there,an uneasy feeling in her stomach.  
“But can we trust him?”She heard Allison’s voice as she approached the room”I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Five’s a little…”She whistled  
“Our little psycho”Klaus affirmed laughing softly.  
“He’s not crazy”Ari said, walking in the room all eyes on her,Allison approached the girl.  
“Ari,it’s so good to see that you’re alright”  
“What happened to you?”Luther asked  
“Yeah,you kind of died on us girl”Klaus said  
“I’m fine….i just...overworked my powers…”She took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room ignoring her head pain”I’m guessing Luther told you the news?”  
“Yeah”Allison said hesitating”But we’re not sure if we can believe it”  
“He sounded pretty convincing”Luther assured”If he wasn’t trying to stop an apocalypse,those lunatics wouldn’t be chasing him”  
“That’s why they were after him?”Diego asked  
“Apparently”Ari answered, grabbing the cup of coffee that Allison lent her and leaning against the back of the couch taking a sip and letting the warm taste of the drink take over her senses.  
“What did Five even see?”Allison looked at Luther,who looked back gulping and obviously trying to avoid that answer or at least make it prettier,it was in vain,obviously,there was no pretty way of saying they all died.  
“Uh….apparently,we all fought together against whoever was responsible.”He stayed quiet after that,a silence invading the room that he broke clicking his tongue and standing up”Okay.So,here’s the plan.Uh,we go through dad’s research--”All his sibling stopped him from continuing to talk.  
“Wait a tick,wait a tick,wait a tick”Klaus said holding his hand up shushing the man”What actually happened the first time around?”Luther looked at Ari but she just sipped from her drink sending him a clear message ‘You're on your own’.  
“Yeah,what are you not telling us?Come on,big boy,spit it out”Diego insisted.

Luther looked at his siblings and then murmured under his breath before taking a sip of his cup of coffee.

“What was that?”Allison asked,he coughed before talking again,audible this time.  
“I said,uh,we died.”The look on their faces was almost indescribable,there’s no good way of taking that kind of information so obviously a debate broke up,after some time of discussing around the bar Vanya’s voice broke the conversation.  
“Hey?”They all turned to see Vanya and a man standing by her side.  
“Hmm?”Allison hummed  
“What’s going on?”  
“It’s a family matter”  
“A family matter.So you couldn’t bother to include me”  
“No,is not like that we were-”Luther tried to explain but she cut him off  
“But she’s involved?”She pointed at Ari who ducked her head trying to disappear behind Diego’s back.  
“No Vanya listen we---”Allison tried to explain too but it was pointless  
“Don't let me interrupt”She said as she started to walk out  
“Wait”Allison called and walked to her”I’ll fill you in later when we’re alone”  
“Please,please,don’t bother.And i won’t either”  
“Vanya,that’s not fair”  
“Fair?There’s nothing fair about being your sister.I have been left out of everything for as long as i can remember,you even replaced me...And i used to think it was Dad’s fault but he’s dead.So turns out that you are the assholes”Ari sighed drinking her coffee,just what she needed to feed her spiralling brain in a constant self hatred mindset.  
“I’m gonna go find Vanya and explain”Allison said starting to walk away  
”No,wait,there isn’t time”Luther warned”We need to figure out what causes the apocalypse”It worked,because the woman stopped walking and turned around”Now,there are load of possibilities.Nuclear wars,asteroids.But i’m thinking this is about the Moon.Right?Dad must have sent me up there for a reason.And i was giving him daily updates of the conditions,i sent field samples.The first thing we need to do,is find his research”  
“Hold on.Hold the phone”Klaus interrupted”We all died fighting this thing the first time around.Remember?”  
“Klaus shockingly has a point”Diego said”What gives us a win this time?”  
“Five.Last time we didn’t have him”Ari forwned,lowering her cup….Five...he wasn’t in the meeting,and she didn’t see him around the Academy,she didn’t give it too much of a thought as first as he barely was around,but she now remembered that before fainting she heard Luther’s voice calling for him.”We weren’t all together.This time we’ll have the full force of the Umbrella Academy.That’s what we need”  
“Where is he?”Ari asked, leaning over the bar.  
“Well,he had a plan to change the timeline.He’ll be back now”Ari nodded,right,the plan.She was there,that’s how she fainted.  
“I’m going after Hazel and Cha-Cha”Diego said, walking around the bar.  
“What,right now?”  
“Hell,yeah.Three days.I’m losing light by the minute”  
“Wait,Diego.Look,I know you wanna avenge your friend,but we got a bigger problem here”  
“She wasn’t just some friend.If i’m gonna die,i need to know i killed those bastards first.It’s not about Dad,it’s not about me.The longer i wait Hazel…”Ari started disconnecting at this point of the conversation,she spent enough time with Diego and Luther to imagine where this was going,absolutely nowhere.She only came back to reality when she heard Luther call Klaus name’s as the man walked away.  
“Yeah!Sorry”He exaggerated turning back”  
“So ,what?You’re giving up on the world,too?”  
“Yeah,pretty much.Yeah.Mm-hmm”  
“So that’s it.You’re cool with us all dying in three days?”He didn’t answer,he just groaned and walked away  
“I can’t believe it.”He turned around”It’s just us…”Allison looked at him with a regretful expression”Oh,please,not you,too”  
“I have to book a flight back to LA.If this happens i have to be with my daughter,custody be damned.And you said it yourself...We need the full force of the Academy to even stand a chance.I’m sorry Luther”She said before leaving,he looked at her walk away and then back at Ari who was still behind the bar drinking her coffee.  
“Ari…”  
“I’m with you.I’m not giving up on this.”  
“Thank god”  
“But i’m gonna go look for Five”She said sighing and leaving her cup down.  
“He said-”  
“I know what he said okay?I was there,but let’s be honest with ourselves here Luther.Without him,we don’t stand a chance.I’ll be back,hopefully with him.I promise”She said walking out of the Academy.

This was madness,absolute madness.Just as when she went looking for The Umbrella Academy she didn’t have a plan,she didn’t have clues or an idea where to start looking.Five was very reserved when he wanted to be and he didn’t really give Luther or her any detailed information about his whereabouts,they didn’t even know his plan fully.So what was she thinking about?Did she really hope she would just magically find him walking right through the door as she left the place?And when she finds him,what assures he will welcome her with open arms?She had to be honest with herself as soon as the boy saw her,if she even found him,he would tell her off for looking for him and interrupting him when he was working to save this timeline.  
But,what else was there to do?

She spent the day walking all around the city,trying a million ways of contacting him,thinking where he may be,breaking her head considering the possibilities.  
But it was useless,she ended up back at the Academy walking through the hall that lead to the rooms,she passed by his room and stopped by the door looking at the inside,without a second thought she let herself fall in his bed and took a deep breath closing her eyes and wondering where the fuck could he be.

The next time she opened her eyes she was in the living room of the Academy,behind the bar.Her headache was still strong but the warmth and taste of the coffee made the whole situation seem better,even if it wasn’t.  
“Hold on.Hold the phone”Klaus interrupted”We all died fighting this thing the first time around.Remember?”  
“Klaus shockingly has a point”Diego said”What gives us a win this time?”There was a flicker of blue light and the sound of electricity crackling in front of them which made Ari step away from the bar and in a matter of seconds Five fell on top of it.  
“Je-Jesus!”Allison screamed surprised.  
“Guys?Am i still high or do you see him too?”  
“Jesus,Five!”Ari ran to the bar to check on the boy who fell to the floor and was caught by his siblings.  
“Are you all right?”Allison asked  
“Who did this?”Luther said while holding his brother  
“Irrelevant”The boy said grabbing Allison’s cup of coffee,he stood up and drank it as everyone looked at him clearly concerned.”So the apocalypse is in three days”He said turning around to face everyone.”The only chance we have to save our world,is,well,us.  
“The Umbrella Academy”Luther said  
“Yeah,but with me,obviously.So if y’all don’t get your sideshow acts together and get over yourself,we’re screwed.Who cares if Dad messed us up.Are we gonna let that define us?No.And to give us a fighting chance to see next week,I’ve come back with a lead.”He showed a piece of paper.”I know who’s responsible for the apocalypse”He gave it to Allison who quickly unfolded it.”This is who we have to stop”  
“Harold Jenkins?”She said out loud  
“Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?”Diego asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another chapter and we're getting closer to the apocalypse!!  
> I'll admit this chapter isn't one i'm very proud of but it hopefully will be compensated with the ones to come!!  
> Thank you for reading my fanfic if you liked it please leave kudos, bookmark it or comment!!  
> I love you all,see you next week ♡


	7. “THE DAY THAT DID HAPPEN”

“I’m sorry”Allison said”Am i the only one who’s skeptical here?”Five fidgeted a little ,he seemed tired,uncomfortable and incredibly stressed.”I mean,how exactly do you know all of this about what’s his name?”  
“Harold Jenkins.You know those lunatics in masks that attacked the house?”  
“Oh,yeah,I think i remember those guys”Klaus said  
“Yeah,the ones that attacked us while you were getting drunk”Ari could understand Diego’s annoyance,that put the whole Academy in danger and Five didn’t even bother in warning them,of course he couldn’t know they’d go to his house but he did know they were looking for him.  
“Yeah.Them”The boy said unphased by his siblings' grudges.”They were sent by the Temps Commission to stop me from coming back and preventing the end of life on Earth”   
“The Temps what?”Allison asked,arms crossed over her chest  
“My former employer.They monitor all of time and space to make sure that whatever is supposed to happen...happens.They believe the apocalypse is coming in three days.So i went to Commission headquarters and intercepted a message that was meant for said lunatics. ‘Protect Harold Jenkins’ So he must be responsible for the apocalypse”

A general silence was installed in the room,everyone was looking at Five as the information sank in...then chaos ensued.Everyone asking million questions.Ari could feel her head throbbing and groaned sitting down on a couch and putting her hand in her head while she heard the combo between Allison and Five.  
“Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?”  
“You know what else is insane?”Ari noticed how the boy placed his hand on his torso and adjusted his jacket before talking clearly annoyed”I look like a thirteen year old boy.Klaus talks to the death,and Luther thinks he’s fooling everybody with that overcoat.Everything about us is insane.It always has been.”  
“He’s got a point there”Klaus said  
“We didn’t choose this life,we’re just living it.For the next three days,anyway”  
“But the last time we tried to stop it,we all died.Why is this time any different?Why shouldn’t i go home to my daughter?”  
“Because this time,i’m here.We have the name of the man responsible.Guys,we actually have the chance of saving the lives of billions of people.”Everyone was quiet and he looked at Allison”Including Claire”  
“You know her name?”  
“I do,and i’d like to live long enough to meet her”There was a stare between him and Allison,Ari was looking at Five quietly.She felt a warmth sensation setting down on the pit of her stomach,her heartbeat got faster and she gulped looking away at Allison,she heard her talking about her daughter,it was her life,she couldn’t even imagine what was going through her head right now.  
“All right”She answered”Let’s get this bastard.  
“You had me at Gerald Jenkins”Diego said  
“Harold Jenkins”Five corrected,as what appeared to be the small attempt of a smile appearing in his face.  
“Whatever.I’ve already lost two people this week,I’m not losing anyone else”  
“Luther?”  
“Yeah,you guys go.I’m gonna stay behind and go through Dad’s files.I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the Moon”  
“Seriously?”Diego looked at his brother”Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and Dad?”  
“No.’Watch for threats’ That’s what he told me.You think that’s a coincidence?This all has to be connected somehow”  
“No.We should all stick together”Allison said  
“We don’t have time for this”  
“Let’s roll,i know where we can find this asshole.Klaus,you’re with me”  
“Yeah.I--i’m good.I think i’ll uh...I think i’ll pass i’m...feeling a little under the weather,so,uh…”He said as he walked away. Five shook his head with a sigh and looked at Ari who was still sitting on the couch looking at the situation,her eyes found his,and there was an unsaid question in the air,the girl stood up.  
“I’ll help.If you guys want me too”  
“Of course”Allison said, giving the girl a smile,Ari nodded and walked out,following Five and Diego.  
\---  
Ari was sitting in the backseat of Diego’s car that was parked in the street,it was only the four of them but the target was one man,so it should be easy.At least she hoped so.

“I know this Jenkins dude,has to have a record.We gotta get our hands on this file”  
“And your plan is to what?Waltz in there and just ask for it?”  
“Allison has a point”Ari said, looking at the police station behind them.  
“I know the station like the back of my hand.I’ve spent a lot of time inside”He said looking back at the girls.  
“Handcuffed”Allison specified which made Ari snort.  
“Whatever.Here’s the plan”  
“Plan?”Five said narrowing his eyes as if he heard wrong”I’m just gonna flick in and get the file”  
“No,that’s not...You don’t know the ins and outs of this place,okay?”  
“I literally just did this yesterday”  
“What?”  
“Well...My yesterday,not your yesterday.It’ll take me two seconds.Why don’t i just go?”Ari sighed at the conversation and looked at Allison who rolled her eyes and looked through the window,what was it with boys in this family and having stupid discussions?  
“Listen to me.You are not going in there.I made a call.That’s what a leader does.He leads”

Some time after,while Diego was trying to get the files Allison wanted to make a call,so now Ari was standing in the busy streets,leaning in a wall next to Five,he was his arms crossed over his chest,one of his legs bended,leaning his foot against the wall as he looked down the street not paying much attention to Allison.He turned his head looking at Ari with furrowed eyebrows.  
“What”He said sternly,the girl looked back at Allison and shrugged trying to act as natural as possible upon being caught looking at him.  
“Nothing”He gave her a quizzical look before seeing Diego from the corner of his eye.  
“So?”  
“You’re welcome”Diego said, handing the file to Allison who grabbed looking through it.  
“Holy shit”  
“What?”Diego asked  
“Harold Jenkins is Leonard Peabody”She said, holding the file open to them,showing a picture of the man that was with Vanya.  
\---  
The next stop was obviously Harold Jnekins house,everyone stepped out of the car and walked to the front door.  
“Be careful,okay?”Allison warned”We don’t know what Peabody’s capable of”  
“Yeah,he didn’t seem dangerous when i first saw him.Looked kinda scrawny”  
“Yeah,well,so are most serial killers and mass murderers”  
“Yeah,look at him”Ari said pointing at Five  
“Thanks”  
“Good point.So what’s this guy want with Vanya?”  
“I don’t know,how about we ask him after we kill him?”  
“Great idea”  
“Whoa,whoa.Hey,look,I'm gonna burst through--”Diego stopped talking when he turned around and didn’t see Allison,which made Five and Ari look around too.When did she walked away?”You know what?It would be nice for people just to stick to--”He couldn’t keep talking when Five flickered in front of their eyes,Diego sighed and looked at the girl by his side.She gave him a reassuring smile and patted his arm.  
“Don’t worry about it”  
The man turned to the door and bursted through the glass in it,Ari yelped seeing that and saw the man fall to the floor inside,she ran leaning in through the broken glass.  
“Diego!What the hell man?”He groaned in response and tried to stand up making the broken glass around him crackle.Allison and Five walked in the entrance.  
“Subtle”Allison said looking at her brother,meanwhile Five walked to the door.  
“Your brother’s a moron”  
“Tell me about it”He offered her his hand which she took carefully stepping inside through the whole in the door that Diego left.  
“Thanks”She said, looking at the man on the floor as she tried to act natural upon the unexpected gentle gesture from the boy by her side.  
“You know,you could have walked in like Allison?”Five pointed out  
“Yeah,well,my way work just fine”He said standing up with a groan”Spread out.Yell if you,uh...you know,you’re in trouble”He said walking away  
“An inspiring leadership”The boy said seeing him walk away  
“One of the greats”Allison commented  
“Without the slightest doubt”

The house was,for the most part,pretty empty,there was nothing suspicious and Jenkins wasn’t in there which made Five’s plan of killing him pretty hard to be honest.  
“Guys?You need to see this!”Allison’s voice could be heard around the house,and Ari perked up following it upstairs to a room full of The Umbrella Academy merchandise,it would have been sweet if he was a fan but….he wasn’t.  
“All of our faces are burnt off”Allison spoke as everyone looked at the destroyed pictures and burned off figurines.It was very creepy and it gave Ari chills,,this man was a total psycho.  
“Well,that’s not creepy”Diego said sarcastically”This guy’s got some serious issues”  
“You think so?”The girl said looking around the room.  
“Shit”The two brothers talked at the same time.  
“This was never about Vanya.This was about us”Ari looked at Allison furrowing her eyebrows and then,hearing groans and gasps her head turned at Five.  
“Five?”Then,he collapsed on the ground.  
“Five.Wh--”Allison looked at her brother with concern.Ari ran up to him ,she knew it!She knew something was going on with him!She knelt down by his side just as the other two Hargreeves.There was blood staining his vest and he groaned in pain,Ari gulped in worry as Allison pulled it up to reveal a gun wound in his torso.  
“Jesus.Five”Diego said”Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“You have to keep going”He had trouble speaking,it could be noticed in his voice.”So..close”  
“Five we can’t”Ari looked at him like he was out of his mind,but he didn’t answer.”Five?”No,no,no,no.”Five!”The girl looked at Allison and Diego in panic,as the siblings tried shaking him to keep him into consciousness but it was too late.”What do we do?”The girl said,voice slightly shaky.Allison and Diego looked at the girl and then at each other,each of them with a different solution in mind.  
\---

Back at the Academy Ari walked by Allison’s and Diego’s side,her breath was hitched,her mind was spiralling and she couldn’t stop looking at the unconscious boy they were carrying.He couldn’t die,he couldn’t.  
“We should have taken him to the hospital”Allison said.  
“A kid with a shrapnel wound might raise some questions”Five mumbled voice sounded like music to Ari’s ears.  
“Yeah,well,so does the murders shrine in Harold Jenkin’s attic”Diego and Allison left him on a couch.  
“That doesn’t matter right now!He’s still losing blood,what do we do?”She has never been in a situation like this before and she was not good at keeping her composure under stress.  
“We gotta get the shrapnel out”Diego said,but he looked at the distance and walked away. How could he do that right now?  
“Diego”Allison called”Where are you going?”Ari looked at the woman and cursed under her breath.  
\---  
Ari was an atheist but god blessed Grace for existing.She was able to help Five and heal him,and she didn’t say anything to Ari as she paced around nervously in the boy’s room.She stopped and looked at the door where Allison and Diego looked at her.  
“Anything?”Diego asked  
“There’s no answer at Vanya’s place.And the receptionist at her music school said she was a no-show for her lesson today”  
“That can’t be a coincidence”Ari said as she bit her nails,Diego nodded and walked out of the room followed by Allison and the girl decided to give them some space.But she could hear their conversation as she was right by the door.  
“Hey,are you okay?”  
“Yeah.I don’t know it’s just surreal seeing her.I just wanna tell her that i’m s...We don’t have enough time we gotta go”  
“I don’t know,Diego.Five is laying there,unconscious.We need him.”  
“We can do this ourselves”  
“We did that already,remember?We all ended up dead.I don’t know.I’m just...I’m thinking maybe i should go and see Claire before---”  
“You can’t run away from this Allison.That’s what started this whole mess in the first place.Luther was right”  
“I didn’t think i would ever hear you say those words”  
“Yeah,well…We gotta stick together”  
Ari sighed as she walked out of the room and looked at the siblings.  
“I’ll stay here with him.”At her voice Allison turned and frowned slightly crossing her arms.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah...you guys don’t need me and...i don’t want to leave him here alone”The woman nodded and turned back to his brother.  
“Where do we start?”

Ari walked inside again and stood next to the bed smiling at Grace who was gathering the medical instruments.It was weird seeing her back and functioning as before,but it was also very relieving.  
“Thank you Grace”  
“Ah”The woman smiled sweetly at Ari”You are welcome dear”She stood up and walked over to her”Let him rest will you?”  
“Of course”She smiled back at the woman and waved as she walked out of the room,when she saw her disappear she closed the door slowly and sat down on a chair next to the bed,her heart aching at the sight.  
She couldn’t know for how long he had the wound but she could imagine at least since he appeared in the living room...She shook her head with a sigh.”What an idiot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter i've been kind of busy lately and i haven't been in my best moment haha. Anyway here's the next chapter,i hope you enjoy it!!


	8. “ALLISON”

The next morning when Five opened his eyes he was in his room,he groaned and looked around,he had his pajamas on,his arm was connected to an intravenous saline drip and he felt a lot better than yesterday,that was for sure.The sunlight that entered through the blinds hit his eyes and he sat up slightly noticing Ari sitting in a chair by the end of the bed,she fell asleep and her head and arms where placed in the bed,her breathing was steady and although the light hit her face she didn’t seem to wake up yet.He frowned,he did remember very clearly telling his sibling and Ari to keep going,then,what was doing the girl here?He sighed and stood up,trying not to wake her up.He failed miserably.  
When Ari felt something moving in the bed she woke up yawning and sat up,blinking a few times and putting her arm in her face to block the sunlight that hit her eyes,when she was able to open her eyes fully she felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders.Five was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite describe,a bright smile appeared on her face.  
“Five”She sat there,her mind urging her to go there and hug him.And she really considered it for a second before he talked.  
“What are you doing here?I thought I told you three to keep going”Her smile fainted a little and she swallowed lowering her arm.  
“I know,Diego and Allison are out there looking for Jenkins”He looked at her as if waiting for further explanation”I wanted to stay here and make sure you were okay…”  
“Well,i am”  
“But you could have not been.What you did yesterday was absolutely reckless.I understand that you are worried about the end of the world.But we can’t do this without you Five”  
“Yeah,well--”  
“I’m not joking,you had us sick worried”He looked away from her,he remembered the panic in her voice as he talked to his siblings.  
“I…”He took a deep breath,this was taking effort”I apologize”Ari sighed and stood up from her chair grabbing the first aid kit. She asked Grace to leave yesterday and sat by his side.  
“Let me help you with that”She said pointing at the Intravenous saline drip.Opening the kit she grabbed a ball of cotton and grabbed his arm gently placing it on the small wound and pressing as she took the needle out.He let out a small groan and she bit her lip in guilt.”Sorry”She said looking up at him.  
“It’s fine”  
They stayed in silence for some time while Ari gathered up everything,it wasn’t an awkward silence,at least not for her.When she finished she looked at the boy who was rolling down his sleeve.  
“Hey”She said to catch his attention”Wanna head to the kitchen to grab a coffee?”  
\---

Klaus and Luther were in the kitchen,the first one was standing on the other side of the counter and the first one was sitting down,his hoodie up and a tired expression on his face.  
Ari walked in behind Five and giggled when she saw him steal his brother’s coffee and sitting down by his side,he took a sip and made a disgusted expression.  
“Jesus.Who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?”  
“Hopefully no one”She said grabbing one that didn’t belong to anyone”Thanks for the coffee Klaus”  
“Can we get started please?”Luther said resting his head on his hand.  
“Okay”Klaus said, setting the coffee pot down”Anyone seen any of the others?Diego?Allison?No?All right,then,this is the closest thing to a quorum…”He banged the table with a kitchen tool and Ari sat down on a chair.”...that we’re gonna get.Now,listening up.There’s no easy way to say this,so i’m just gonna spit it out.”He took a deep breath.  
“Klaus”Luther urged him.  
“I conjured Dad last night”Ari stayed silent as she drank her coffee,as far as she was aware this wasn’t any of her concern,but neither of the three Hargreeves was kicking her out so…  
“You said you haven’t been able to conjure anyone in years”Luther said  
“Ah,yes,i know,but i’m sober.Ta-da! I got clean,yesterday,to talk to someone special,and ended up having this...conversation with dear old Daddy himself."  
Luther took a deep breath.  
“Has anyone got some aspirin?”He said standing up  
“Top shelf,next to the crackers”  
“Hey,hey,hey.This is serious,guys,all right?This really happened,I swear”Luther sat down with a sigh.  
“Okay,fine.I’ll play.What did the old man have to say?”Ari didn’t really like how they were treating Klaus right now,he just got sober!Shouldn’t they be proud of him?She took a sip of her coffee looking at Five’s smug smile and frowning.  
“Well,he gave me the usual lecture about my appearance and my failures in life.Yada,yada,yada.No surprise there.Even the afterlife couldn’t soften de hardass like Dad,right?But,he did mention something about his murder,or lack of thereof,because…He killed himself”Ari almost chocked in her coffee.  
“I don’t have time for your games Klaus”Luther said standing up  
“I’m telling you the truth,Luther.I’m telling you the truth.”  
“Why’d he do it then?”Five asked   
“He said it was the only way to get us all home again”  
“No,dad wouldn’t just kill himself”  
“Ah,you said it yourself.He was depressed.Holed up in his office and room all day and night.”If what Five was saying was true then...it made sense.  
“No,there weren’t any signs.Suicidal people exhibit certain tendencies,strange behaviours.”  
“Like sending someone to the moon for no reason?”  
“I swear to God,Klaus,if you’re lying”Luther warned  
“I’m not,I’m not”  
“Master Klaus is correct”Everyone looked at Pogo,who just walked in the room.”Regretfully…”He sighed”...I helped Master Hargreeves enact his plan.”  
“What?”Luther’s voice was soft,like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing,and honestly,Ari didn’t blame him.This conversation took a very deep and dark turn.  
“So did Grace.It was a difficult choice for both of us.More difficult that you could ever know.”He walked closer to Luther and sighed.”Priors to your father’s death Grace’s program was adjusted so that she was incapable of administering first aid on that fateful night”  
“Sick batard”Five muttered  
“So the security tape we saw?”  
“It was meant to further the murder mistery”Luther scoffed at this information”Your father hoped that being back here,solving it together...would reignite your desire to be a team again”  
“And to what end?”Five asked.  
“To save the world,of course”  
Klaus laughed nervously.“All right”  
“First the Moon mission and now this.You watched me search for answers and said nothing”Pogo lowered his head in guilt upon Luther’s accusations”Anything else you want to share Pogo?Any other damn secrets?”  
“Hey,calm down Luther”Klaus said  
“No,I won’t calm down.We’ve been lied to by the one person in this family we all trusted”  
“It was your father’s dying wish,Mater Luther.I…”He sighed”I had no choice”  
“There’s always choice”Luther said before walking out of the room.

Ari exchanged a look with Five and the boy sighed, pulling his hair back,he seemed conflicted and the girl leaned about to talk when he did so.  
“I need to think”He said before flickering away.

The room was left in complete silence,Ari looked at Klaus,who was the only person left there,sitting in a chair and sighing as he looked at the table,he seemed lost in thoughts,but after such a conversation she thought he might need some reassuring words.  
“Klaus?”The man looked at her humming,he seemed like he wasn’t centered at all so she decided to keep her message short and concise”I’m very proud of you for staying sober.Congratulations”She said standing up with a sweet smile.He sniffed and looked at her,feeling very touched he gave her a small smile back.  
“Thanks”  
“If you need me i’ll be in the garden”She said walking out of the room.  
\---  
She didn’t know how many hours had passed,she was sitting on a bench in the garden of the Academy,a book between her hands that she stopped reading some time ago to look at her surroundings.She was trying to stay calm,but she was pretty nervous.Everyone seemed like the conversation hit them hard,one way or another.Lots of things got revealed,and they were not pretty...She stood up.Maybe she could go and check on everyone?See how they were doing.But she also wanted to give them space,she was scared of being annoying.She groaned annoyed with herself.

“See?I told you she’d be here!”Ari heard Klaus distant voice’s ,he appeared in scene with Five,who was dressed with his regular clothes,and Diego.She walked to them at a quick pace.  
“Hey guys,is there a problem?”  
“We have to go find Luther,and quick”Five said adjusting his jacket  
“What?Why?”  
“Allison is in danger”Diego said and Ari felt her breath hitching,Allison had been so nice and sweet with her,she’s the reason she was even there,to think that something could’ve happened to her..  
\---  
They found Luther in a bar,he was sitting by his own,in a table drinking,when they walked in Klaus turned to everyone and pointed at Luther.  
“Look”They approached the table and Ari looked at Five with concern,he was limping when he walked,which was only natural due to his wound.She wanted to help but she knew he’d be too proud to accept so she turned her attention to Luther before he caught her staring.”Trying a little hair of the dog,are we?Hmm?”  
“Leave me alone”  
“Give us a minute”Diego said, sitting down.  
“Okay.Come on.Maybe they’ll brood each other to death”Klaus said walking away,Five and Ari followed,waiting on a table on the other side of the bar.  
They stayed in silence,waiting for them to talk,although Ari wasn’t very sure of how this was going to turn out,considering all the other times Luther and Diego were in a conversation it usually ended up in a discussion,she had no idea why Diego decided to stay and talk to him alone,and why the three of them accepted that.Klaus looked at the two teens tapping his finger to his wrist in a hurry sign,he was right,there was no time.Allison was in danger,and the world was ending,they had to solve this quick.Then Luther stood up very quick and rushed through the door of the place,Ari looked at him with wide eyes not expecting such an outburst and followed everyone outside.  
\---  
If Ari had any of a choice,she definitely wouldn’t have chosen to sit in the middle backseat of the car between Diego and Luther while Five drove.Ideally,she’d be in Klaus place.But no,she was tiny,and Luther was giantic,so apparently the only suitable combination for everyone to be able to get in the damn car was that.Luther moved,leaning in to talk to Five and Ari groaned,seriously,did he not see the kind of situation she was in right now?She looked at Klaus,leaning in the seat,legs open,one placed on top the seat.Ugh,she envied him so much right now.If it wasn’t because they were going to look for Allison,and she was far more important that anything else right now,she would’ve said something,but she had some priorities.  
“Hey.Can you go any faster?”Luther asked Five for what felt like the millionth time right now,yes,she had the same question but she didn’t want to make Five angry.  
“Ask me again,and I'll burn you with the cigarette lighter”Luther leaned back in his place and the rest of the car ride was in silence,Ari looked at her hands as she hoped for Allison’s safety,she didn’t know what she’d do if anything happened to her.  
\---  
Luther’s yell felt like if someone ripped his heart out,it sounded so painful that Ari was afraid of even stepping in the place,no one needed to tell her that something horrible happened,she could imagine by the screams and sobbings.But she walked in the house,the sight made her take a step back,Luther held Allison’s body between his arms,her lifeless eyes staring into the nothing as the man begged,pleaded for an answer.The whole floor was stained in blood and Allison’s throat and torso were too.She couldn’t look at it for too long before feeling sick,the smell of the blood,the sobbings of her family,the sight of her lifeless body and the red liquid all over the place...she started to feel dizzy and soon enough she had nausea.She stepped away as tears fell down her cheeks and her breath hitched,she leaned in a wall,contemplating the scene as she cried in silence and tried not to vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter number 8!! It's already so close to the end of seadon one oh my god. I hope you like this chapter,is not the best but oh well,is what i could manage! Leave comments and kudos if you liked it and thanks for reading!!!


	9. “CHANGES”

She apologized to everyone when she ran up to her room with tears in her eyes, she couldn’t breathe, her chest hurt and she couldn’t stop crying. Every time she closed her eyes the image came back, the smell, the feeling, the desperate sobbings...It was too much, she had no idea how Five and everyone else at the academy could talk about it so easily...probably because of what he saw and did, but still...God, was there even a getting used to it? She didn’t think so.  
Eventually, she ended up falling asleep out of exhaustion from crying.

When she woke up, she was tucked into bed, her hair was down and the house was trembling, explosions could be heard in the background and there was just pure chaos. Fuck, what was happening, for how long did she sleep, how much did she miss?  
The next thing she knew is that Klaus burst into her room.  
“Ari! We have to go now!”He grabbed her by the arm and started to run away from the bedroom hallway as the house trembled.  
“What happened? What's going on?”She asked as she was dragged away, running as if her life depended on it, and for the situation, it seemed like it did.  
“We’ll fill you in the details later!”When they arrived near the door Klaus stopped And the girl yelped almost falling. He looked at her panting.”I have to go get Mom but you get out of here, okay?”  
“Wh-wait, Klaus!”But the man was already out of sight, the house kept trembling, crashing sounds were the only thing she could hear and she only saw Klaus during all this mess...Where were the others, what happened with Allison? Then she remembered what Klaus told her ‘We’ll fill you in the details later’ and ran out of the Academy before it went down with her inside.  
\---  
Ari was with Klaus and Diego, she was hugging herself as she looked around, the Academy was completely destroyed, its remains laid in front of them and she hadn’t heard about Luther, Allison, or Five yet.  
She saw Diego yell for his mother, looking in between the building ruins.  
“Klaus, come here, help me search”  
“Just stop it. Stop” He grabbed his brother by the arm  
“No, what--what are you--Let me go, what are you doing”  
“Stop. Stop” He brought him back to his feet looking at him.”She’s gone. She’s...She’s gone, okay? She’s…” He denied with his head  
“What do you wanna do?”He stuttered” You wanna--wanna...walk away from this?”  
“No”  
“What about Pogo?”  
“Just--”  
“He didn’t make it” Luther walked to his brother, Allison followed him.

Ari gasped and ran up to the woman as she tried not to cry again, she hugged her and Allison hugged back, looking at her brothers as she held the trembling girl between her arms.

“Vanya killed him” He continued to explain  
“But Vanya wouldn’t--” Diego shook his head.  
“No, I saw it...right before we got out”  
“Mom. Now Pogo” He sat down sighing just as Five ran up to the group.  
“Guys,” He said running through the ruins” This is it. The apocalypse is still on. The world ends today.”  
“I thought you said it was over,” Luther said walking to him. Ari refused to let go of Allison, still hugging her, right now from the side. She had no idea what was going on, probably because she was in the room by the time that happened.  
“I was wrong, okay?”He showed the group de newspaper.”This newspaper, I found it in the future the day I got stuck. The headline hasn’t changed”  
“No, that doesn’t mean anything,” Diego said” The time could’ve been altered since that newspaper came out this morning”  
“You’re not listening to me. When I found it, I assumed this place came down along with everything else. But here we are. The Moon’s still shining, and Earth is in one piece, but not the Academy.”Ari and Allison walked up to the group, being closer to everyone else now than before.  
“I’m confused,” Klaus said taking away the newspaper from Five’s hand  
“Then listen to me, you idiot! Vanya destroys the Academy before the apocalypse.”He sighed”I thought Harold Jenkins was the cause,but he was the fuse.Vanya is the bomb.Vanya causes the apocalypse”  
“We have to find her,” Luther said as a helicopter flew on top of their head,its light blinding them,Diego stood up.  
“We gotta go,now. Regroup at the Superstar ,go”Everyone dispersed,Diego ran away.Allison and Luther went together.Klaus ran the other way,and Ari had no idea what she was supposed to do,or where she was supposed to go.Where was even the Superstar?And what was the Superstar?Her breath started to quicken up as she saw everyone walking away,she hated feeling this lost.Then someone grabbed her hand and seconds after she was at a bowling alley,her head hurt,she felt a bit dizzy and Five was by her side letting go of her hand to shove his own in his pockets.

“What part of we gotta go did you not understand”  
“I’m sorry for not knowing your secret Umbrella Academy codes”She said annoyed as she looked around and sat down at a bench on the entrance.He raised an eyebrow and followed her.  
“That wasn’t much of a code”  
“I meant the Superstar,i had no idea what that was.And besides,it doesn’t help not knowing what the fuck was going on or what were you all talking about.The last time i saw you all is when we found Allison”She looked at the floor,she usually didn’t like snapping on people so she was trying to calm herself down but she was very stressed right now, and scared and anxious.She didn't understand anything of what was going on and that made her feel stupid which was incredibly frustrating. He sighed and sat down by her side.  
“Right…”  
“I’m not used to this Five.I wasn’t meant for the superhero life”She sighed”I just didn't want to be alone …”He looked at her and sighed,she kept looking at the floor with tears in her eyes.  
“Well”He leaned in,placing his arms in his legs”You're not”  
She looked up at him as a small smile formed on her face.  
“Could you please fill me out in the details?”  
“Sure”

It was almost insane,finding Harold Jenkins dead,Vanya having powers,very dangerous powers.Her being the one that almost killed Allison,Luther trying to put her in a cage,thinking the world was saved and then this...She couldn’t believe she missed out so much.  
“Why didn’t any of you wake me up?”He didn’t answer and she sighed, then placed her hand on his shoulder.”I’m sorry Five,I know you worked really hard on stopping this apocalypse.”  
“It’s not over yet.”  
\---  
When the rest of the Hargreeves arrived they paid for a game to sit down in the benches next to the alleys and be able to talk.  
“Look,I hate to be the one to say this,but everyone needs to prepare.”Luther said  
“For what?”Diego asked  
“To do whatever it takes to stop Vanya”Allison hit him with her notebook clearly mad.Ari was sitting in the middle chair,right next to Five and now that she knew the situation she was more calm,still afraid for the end of the world but more calm.”I--”He sighed”We may not have a choice Allison”  
“Bullshit,there’s always options”Diego said  
“Yeah?Like what?”Five looked at his brother  
“I don’t know”  
“Look,whatever we decide,we need to find Vanya.And fast,okay?She could be anywhere?”  
“Or…here”Klaus said, shaking a newspaper”Look at this”Ari leaned in to look at the newspaper that Klaus was showing to everyone,where a picture of Vanya was displayed,an advertisement for a concert,tonight.  
“That’s right.Her concert is tonight”Diego said  
“Hello”A woman said behind them”I hate to intrude,but my manager says if you’re not gonna bowl,you gotta leave”She walked away as an angry man looked at them.  
“Whose turn is it?”Diego asked  
“Oh,for…”Luther grabbed a ball and threw it without looking.Allison wrote a message in her notebook ‘She’s our sister’ and showed it to Luther.”We’re the only ones capable of stopping this.We have a responsibility to Dad”  
“To Dad?”Ari sighed when Diego talked,they really didn’t have time for this right now”No,i’ve heard enough about--”  
“He sacrificed everything to bring us back together”  
“I’m with Luther on this one”Five said”We can’t give her a chance to fight back.There are billions of lives at stake.We’re past trying to save just one”  
“Hey,you know guys,uh...maybe i could help”Klaus said  
“Now is not the time”Luther said  
“No,let him finish”Diego defended his brother”He saved my life tonight”  
“Is that true?”Luther asked  
“Yeah,yeah,i did...take credit for it.In fact,the real hero...was Ben”Every Hargreeves looked at Klaus as if he was crazy and he sighed as Ari stared at another grup bowling,honestly,why did all the conversations with this family had to be like this?”Today...Listen.Today,he punched me in the face.And earlier at the house ,he was the one who saved Diego’s life,not me.”  
“You are unbelievable,Klaus”He looked at Luther.  
“You want proof,is that it?All right”He grabbed a bowling ball”I--I’ll give you proof.”Ari sighed,this was not gonna end up good”All right,it’s showtime,baby”He threw the ball in Five’s direction which made the boy move to the side to dodge it so it wouldn’t hit him,which led to Ari,who was sitting next to him,to end up in the floor.  
“Seriously?”She said standing up and dusting herself off.  
“What was i supposed to do?Let the ball hit me?”Okay,he had a point but that doesn’t mean she was gonna tell him that,she didn’t appreciate being shoved to the floor of a dirty bowling alley.She sighed and looked at Klaus who kept staring at the place he threw the ball,crearly embarrassed.  
“Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that screams out to be the center of attention?”Luther said,which was unnecessarily mean.  
“You know,i liked you a lot better before you got laid”Klaus looked at Allison and realized he made a mistake”Which was a complete...It--it wasn’t his fault,’cause he was ridiculously high,right?And--And the girl,she thought he was a furry…”  
“Stop!”  
“Okay...”

Ari saw how Allison left the place and Luther followed, calling her name,she sighed,she figured something would go south,it always does.  
“Excuse me”A woman approached with her kid,and she instantly felt sorry for her,this was not a good time at all and one of the brothers was surely gonna snap at her.”Excuse me”She looked at her with a small smile”It’s my son Kenny’s birthday today,and...uh,wouldn’t your kids be happier playing someone their own age?”Ari had to repress a laugh because this situation was just too much.”Assuming it’s okay with your two dads”  
“Well,ma'am,actually we--”She started to talk but was interrupted.  
“I would rather chew off my own foot”The girl looked at Five slowly,her eyes wide in surprise,the woman left quickly and Ari leaned to whisper to him.  
“That wasn’t necessary”But he wasn’t listening to her,he stood up.”Five?”The boy walked away and she sighed sitting down on her seat that was stolen.  
“If i was to date a man,you’d be the last man i would date”Diego said  
“You’d be lucky to get me”Klaus said throwing a bowling ball  
“I don’t look like Five’s sister….do i?”  
“You’re far more pretty”Klaus said, returning to grab another ball.  
“Aww,thanks Dad”  
\---  
By the time Allison and Luther were back Five was gone,again.In all honesty his mysterious disappearances were getting a tad annoying.

“Allright,where’s Five?”Luther asked  
“He left”Diego answered  
“Again”She added crossing her arms  
“Oh,for the love of..Where’d he go?  
“Didn’t tell us”Diego answered again  
“Well,we’re not waiting around for him.The concert starts in thirty minutes”  
“All right,so what’s the plan?”The fact that Diego was asking this to Luther meant that it was ,in fact,the end of the world.  
“Well,i think that,uh...We go to the Icarus Theatre”  
“That’s a location,not a plan.What”Diego walked closer to Luther”Is that all you got?Look you wanna be Number One,fine,but you’re gonna have to get us on the same page,because right now we’re all over the place”  
“You’re right.We need a plan”  
Then,all of a sudden,a group of masked people walked inside the Superstar,shooting all over the place.Ari got down and took cover.  
“Who the hell are these guys?”Diego yelled  
“Maybe they’re here for Kenny’s birthday!”  
“Well,what a bash!”Ari said looking a Klaus  
“No,i’m pretty sure they’re here for us!”Luther was probably right.

Diego stood up throwing a knife to one of them,soon enough the three brothers were attacking while Allison stood covered.Ari manipulated the liquid in drinks all over the place wetting the floor and making some of them slip and fall down.But there were still more of them,it was impossible to win this.

“They’re blocking the exit!”Klaus exclaimed  
“So,what’s the plan now,Luther?”  
“The lanes,let’s go!”

Ari looked back at the lanes and gulped,there was no other way.She started running following the siblings as they were fired at,sliding in the floor to get through the lanes,falling in a maintenance hallway ,they ran out of the place through de service door and directed to the Icarus Theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LITERALLY THE AUTOR WITH THE WORST CONSISTENCY EVER SDVJVSF  
> This is chapter nine, the ten will be the end of season one!!! I promise I'll try to bring that one sooner, I hope you are enjoying this so far.  
> Once again and like always sorry for any grammar errors English is not my first language.  
> I love you all!!


	10. “THE END OF EVERYTHING”

Ari and the Hargeeves were running up the stairs to the room the orchestra concert was being played.  
Allison stood in front of Luther stopping him and so did everyone else seeing the two stop moving.  
“Allison,I can’t let you do that,all right?She’s beyond reasoning”  
“You hear the music?”Diego said”It’s started”  
“Do you honestly think she’s gonna listen?After everything that’s happened?”  
“We don’t have time for this”  
“Klaus is right”Ari crossed her arms.  
“Okay”Luther nodded and Allison walked inside the place all alone.  
“You’re using her as a distraction,aren’t you?”Diego asked.  
“Our best chance to incapacitate Vanya”  
“Really?”Ari asked, not really believing they’d use her like that.Luther looked at the girl.  
“She’ll thank us later”  
“So”Klaus followed Diego and Luther,Ari did the same”What’s the plan?”  
“Uh,you wait out front”Luther answered  
“What?”  
“Yeah,you’re the lookout”  
“The lookout?”  
“Wait,what about me?”Ari asked,Luther looked at her up and down before answering.  
“You could be useful.”He said walking in.  
“Wow,that’s so nice of you to say”She said sarcastically as she walked in.  
\--  
Ari stood in behind the scenes with Diego who was walking near the stage.  
“Okay,what’s the plan?”She sighed,tired of having to answer that question again.  
“I stay here while you and Luther go from the sides and if something goes wrong I use my powers as protection”She said, shaking the water bottle she took from a dressing room.

He nodded and stopped,looking at Luther that was across from him,the sound of the music invaded the whole theatre and Ari had never heard someone with such talent play the violin.With a quick nod from both brothers Diego ran towards the stage.Unfortunately,Vanya noticed the two men running up to her and stood up,grabbing her violin bow she drew a curve in the air sending a shoot of energy to everyone in the theatre and sending the two Hargreeves flying off the stage with the rest of the people in there,including Ari who had no time to protect the two man as she ended up hitting the wall behind her.  
The girl stood up groaning ,Vanya was still on stage playing with the orchestra but the crowd was screaming in fear and running out of the place.Ari gulped and ran out of there to the seats.It was hard to find everyone in between the crowd,the people running dragged her along,and she was starting to feel overwhelmed.Luckily,Luther is a pretty big guy,and she was able to run to the Hargreeves siblings.Everyone was gone by now and Ari was sitting behind a line of seats trying to catch her breath ,Luther and Diego were not to far from her sitting together and Allison was in the row next to them.

“She’s stronger than expected.”Diego said.  
“You think so?”Ari said sarcastically from another row,the two brothers looked at her.  
“What are you doing here,you were supposed to protect us!”Diego told the girl,who gasped.  
“I was flying through the air!”The attention was diverted to Allison who threw something at Luther.  
“Yeah.We’re fine,thanks for asking”Allison gave him a murderous look,which he kind of deserved”Look,I almost lost you once,all right?I wasn’t about to lose you again”  
“Well,so much for the element of surprise.What else you got?”Allison answered Diego motioning to the violin with her hand”No shit,Allison.Tell us something we don’t already know”  
“She means the violin!”Ari rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah,it’s her lighting rod”Luther said looking back at the girl playing.”If we can take it from her and stop her from playing,we might have a shot”

Gunshots could be heard at the entrance of the room and the same man who attacked them at the bowling alley walked in.

“Great!Just what we needed!”Ari groaned frustrated.The sound of the gunshots mixed with the screams of the people in the orchestra running away and Vanya’s music was giving her a headache.  
“What the hell happened to Klaus?”Diego yelled between the chaos”He’s supposed to be on lookout”  
“Yeah,you’re surprised”Luther answered  
“What’s with all the lollygagging?”Ari would have smiled of pure joy seeing Five flicker in front of them if it wasn’t because there was open fire in the place and he disappeared before,again,with no explanation.  
“Five,get down!”Luther yelled.The girl groaned and stepped out of her cover grabbing Five’s arm and dragging him behind a row of seats.  
“You’re welcome by the way”  
“Thanks”She wasn’t sure if that was de sarcastic thanks or a genuine one,but that didn’t really matter right now.  
“Where the hell were you?”She asked, looking at the boy kneeling in front of her, frowning her eyebrows.  
“I had an errand to run”He answered looking around”This is not good”  
“You know this guys?”Diego asked  
“Yeah,I do”  
“And?”  
“Well...we’re screwed”More men kept appearing from every entrance,Diego took two down throwing knives at them but even with that they were outnumbered.  
“Guys,it’s Cha-Cha!”Klaus screamed running in”It’s Cha-Cha,she--”He was interrupted by Luther yelling.  
“Klaus!Get down!”  
The fire kept coming from every place in the room and Ari saw Five flicker right in front of her and appeared in the back of one of the soldiers that approached them taking him and other two down.She sighed and stood up momentarily throwing the bottle to one of them and making it explode mid-air,no real damage but it was a good enough distraction since he accidentally shot the man by his side.  
Then Klaus yelled standing up,his fists were glowing blue and in front of him appeared a translucent man glowing in the same color,some tentacles appeared from his stomach and he started attacking and killing all the enemies around.Ari gasped at the sight,she recognized that power,it was Ben…  
Klaus laughed looking at his brother when the figure disappeared,leaving a bunch of corpses all over the place and ending the open fire.  
“Who’s the lookout now?”  
Ari looked back at Vanya,knowing that if she looked around she would most definitely faint,in fact she was starting to feel dizzy at the sight of some bodies her eyes couldn’t avoid.  
The woman kept playing,a blue intense energy glowing around her.Diego was nowhere to be seen and the building was trembling,Ari looked at the group gulping,they needed a plan and they needed one soon or the theatre was gonna collapse.  
“Oh,welcome back.Where were you?”Luther said as he saw Diego approaching the group  
“Honoring a memory”He answered”So,how do you wanna end this thing?”  
“We surround her.All right?We come at her from all different angles”Luther explained  
“So it’s a suicide mission”Klaus said.  
“Yeah,but one of us could get through.It’s the only chance we’ve got”Five said  
“Are we all in?”Luther asked,everyone nodded including Ari,she might die here,but if she was going anyway due to the end of the world,she’d rather do it with this freaks she liked to call friends than alone in the streets.”Stage left”He pointed at Diego”Stage right”He pointed at himself”You three take the front”

Ari nodded and ran to get in position crouching behind an aisle of seats.This was it,the light glowing from Vanya was almost blinding and her head was pounding at the mixed sound of the violin and the trembling building,the walls cracking,glass breaking.She looked at Klaus,then at Five...her heart was pounding against her chest so hard that she could feel it all over her body and she took a deep breath standing up and running to the stage as soon as she heard Luther yell ‘now’.She doesn’t remember ever running so fast in her life,she reached the stage and then,with a swift movement of her violin bow Vanya had them all floating in the air.The music got quieter,resonating in the background and everything felt like it stopped.  
She gasped for air,her chest hurted and she barely could breath and when Vanya looked directly in her eyes she felt tears falling down her cheeks.She felt so so tired,and her vision was getting blurry,then,just then,she saw Allison behind Vanya pointing a gun to her head while she cried and Ari looked at her with pleading eyes,begging desperate to be released.Everything felt like it was lost and then,bang.The sound of a bullet cut through the air she found herself falling and hitting the floor,the music stopped and silence invaded the room.  
The girl stood up trying to catch her breath,everyone was on stage surrounding Vanya,who was unconscious between Allison’s arms,who sobbed looking at her family.Ari stood in her place watching from afar,it was too much of a personal moment for her to be there.  
The silence was broken by Klaus,who stood up and looked at the sky.  
“Uh...guys?You see that big Moon rock coming towards us?”  
“That’s not good”Luther said standing by Klaus side  
“So this is it,huh?So much for…saving the world”  
“If only Sir Reginal could see us right now,The Umbrella Academy,a total failure”Ari breathed out,looking at the sky,no,no this couldn’t be it,after all they went through,after all they worked for.She refused to let them believe they failed.She ran up to the stage.  
“At least we’re together at the end.As a family”Luther said,and Ari gulped because it hurt so much knowing she wasn’t part of that,but even so,that didn’t matter right now.  
“No”She shook her head”This can’t be the end,you guys worked so much…”Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy and she sighed looking at the floor.  
“She’s right.This doesn’t have to be the end”  
“What?What are you talking about,Five?”Luther asked  
“I think i have a way out of here.But you gotta trust me on this”His brothers denied his proposition”Well,then,you might as well accept our fate,because in less than de minute,we’re gonna be vaporized”  
“What’s your idea then?”Diego asked  
“We use my ability to time travel.But this time,I’ll take you with me”  
“You can do that?”Diego's question was understandable,after all,time traveling hasn’t seemed to be very reliable.  
“I don’t know.I’ve never tied it before”  
“What’s the worst that can happen?”Diego said,seeing okay with the idea of trying  
“You’re lookin’ at it.A fifty eight year old man inside a child’s body,so there’s that.”He scoffed  
“Oh,what the hell?I’m in”Diego said  
“Yeah,whatever,I’m in”Klaus said   
“Me too”Luther sighed and looked at Allison”Allison?”The woman nodded as she held her sister”What about Ben?”He asked Klaus  
“Great,yeah,he’s in”  
“Ari?”Luther looked at the girl who was standing aside quietly,she hugged herself and looked at them with a small smile.  
“Yeah,i..uh...i’ll pass”  
“What?”Five took a step towards her,looking mildly annoyed  
“Let’s face it,we’re not..i-i’m not...i’m not necessary for the group”  
“What are you going on about?”  
“You’ve guys known me for a week”She chuckled”I think you can afford leaving me here,and...it’s the first time you try this so...the less people the better”  
“There’s no time for games right now”  
“I’m not playing games Five,i’m serious”  
“You can’t be meaning that!”Klaus said”You helped us save the world”  
“Yeah,there’s no way we’re leaving us here”Diego said  
“Luther,grab Vanya”He did as Five told him.  
“Wait,should we be taking her?I mean if she’s the causes of the apocalypse.Isn’t that like taking the bomb with us?”  
“The apocalypse will always happen.And Vanya will always be the cause,unless we take her with us and fix her.”Five explained.  
All the Hargreeves got into a circle and held hands,Ari hugged herself believing they accepted her request and looked at the sky,she didn’t want to die,she was scared and far too young but...this was the right thing to do...right?  
“Ari,get in the circle”She snapped her neck back at the sound of Five’s voice,who looked at her with a serious expression and was holding a hand out for her.  
“Five i already said i-”  
“I’m not having this discussion.Get.In.The.Damn.Circle”She sighed trying to hold back and smile and walked to them,grabbing Five’s and Diego’s hand.

There was the sound of electricity crackling and a blue portal of energy that looked like the flash that happened when Five flickered appeared on top of them.Gradually the portal grew bigger and the crackling got louder,there was a wind coming from it that made it harder to stay in place and the girl looked at everyone with a worried expression.  
“It 's working!”Luther yelled,Ari hoped he was right.  
“Hold on!It’s gonna get messy!”Five warned,and Ari squeezed Five and Diego’s hands before closing her eyes,then,her feet stopped touching the floor.It worked.

As the world ended around them,the group had disappeared,leaving nothing but a wrecked theatre behind them.Headed to,hopefully,a way to save the world from ending,again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The end of the first season! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and the second season will come after the holidays, I wish it could be sooner but my school sent me a lot of assignments!!  
> Anyways, I love you all a lot, every kudo I get makes my day!  
> Remember to comment if you want and I wish you all a happy holiday season!  
> And as always if there's any grammar problem excuse me, English is not my first language,  
> LOVE YOU ALL!! GOODBYE!!


	11. “BACK TO WHERE WE STARTED,OR MAYBE BEFORE THAT”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to save the world for its impending doom and failing in the process the Hargreeves family and their latest addition,Ari. Made use of an orthodox and probably dangerous method of escape to go back in time and try to stop doomsday once more.   
> But as it always happened with time travelling....things didn't go quite as planned.

Time travelling was the most weird experience Ari ever had,and she just helped the Hargreeves siblings save the world.  
She couldn’t think it would get worse as she felt a pounding feeling in her head but it did,she didn’t know how much time they spent travelling but it felt like just a second,just one second and her hands lost the grips of Diego’s and Five’s.One second and she felt her back hitting the ground.  
And then she opened her eyes groaning as she stood up,she was on the floor of a dirty and lonely alley,and she was alone.She stood up quickly ignoring the growing headache and the dizziness,she looked around desperately.  
“Five!Diego!Allison!Klaus!”There was no answer and her breath hitched,she tried to calm down but given the circumstances it was rather hard.  
She walked out of the alley to a big street full of shops,cars and people walking around,she had no idea where she was and more importantly,when she was.

Unbeknown to her she ended up in Dallas,Texas,April 1963.And she was being watched from a distant window,just like the rest of her friends.

\---  
About six months later Five arrived on the same spot,only to him it all happened in a matter of seconds.He was alone,no trail of his siblings nor Ari,no matter how much he yelled their names,he saw the blue portal disappear right in front of his eyes and walked to the street where he heard distant shots.  
He looked all around with his eyebrows frowned in disbelief as a war was being fought right in front of his eyes,he quickly made his way to a newspaper lying on the floor,the headline read 'Soviets attack Us’.He stood up,this couldn’t be right,this couldn’t be happening.  
“What the hell did we do now…”He said to himself,just then, a missile was shot right besides him,the inertia threw him to one side.And appearing in the scene was his beloved family…  
Vanya was flying mid air,stopping the missile and making it explode without even touching it,Klaus walked,invoking an army of dead soldiers that followed his orders,Luther jumped off the top of a building,stopping a missile with his bare back that was about to hit Klaus,from top of another building the spirit of Ben,just as he saw it back at the Icarus Theatre fought too,sending soldiers flying in the air,Allison,who appeared to have her voice back called the attention of three soldiers rummoring them to make their heads explode,on top of a tank,Ari moved her hands and two soldiers who,seemed to not know what they were doing shot at their partners and then at each other and not too far from her,his brother Diego who was on top of a car avoided the open fire of six men throwing knifes at them.  
The last one saw him and yelled in the middle of the chaos.  
“Five!You sick son of a bitch,where the hell have you been?”  
He was about to run off to them when a hand stopped him,he looked at his side to see Hazel,just more older and with a suitcase in hand.

“If you wanna live come with me”He said  
“Hazel.What the hell’s going on here?”  
“There’s no time to explain”The man said pointing at the sky”Those are nukes,old-timer”  
“What about my family?”  
“You can’t save em’ if you’re dead”  
He looked back at his family and then at Hazel taking his hand with a sigh.

A flick after and everything was back to normal,no soldiers,no war,no family trying to save the world they most likely ended again.After looking around for a few seconds he returned his gaze to Hazel.  
“Okay…What the hell was that?”  
“The end of the world,,November 25,1963”  
“63…”He looked around one more time,well,now things made a bit more sense.He chuckled softly”You know,Hazel”He said looking back at the man.”I’m no history buff,but i don’t recall there being a nuclear holocaust.”  
“No shit”  
“What about my family?”  
“Dead,like everyone else”  
“And where am i now?”  
“Dallas.Same street.Ten days earlier.Plenty of time to restore the timeline and save them"He said walking around and sitting on the bench right beside them.Five whispered an okay as he walked around nervously,then sat down by the man’s side.  
“So,where do we start?”  
“We?You’re on your own,pal.I’m just here to keep a promise to Agnes”He stared into the man’s eyes and said his next words carefully.  
“Is she…”  
“Dead?”  
“Yeah”  
“Cancer.Took her quick.But we had 20 good years together.I guess forever just wasn’t in the cards”  
“I’m sorry,Hazel”He truly meant those words,he knew the feeling of losing someone you loved”What about the commission?”  
“I quit those assholes,remember?I don’t owe ‘em the fuzz of my peaches”Five took a deep breath and looked away from the man,seeing three tall men,with white eyes and suspicious intentions walking towards the two of them,he stood up narrowing his eyes.  
“Well then,who the hell are those guys”Everything happened quickly,the men grabbed some weapons that they were hiding and opened fire but Hazel was quick enough,giving Five his suitcase and yelling a ‘run’.He flickered hiding behind a car and groaned in annoyance seeing the condition the suitcase ended at.  
“How many times did i say ‘bulletproof suitcases’?”He looked over the capo of the car just to gasp and hide again seeing as he was caught,when the men opened fire at the car he flickered out of there.  
He panted trying to catch his breath as he lied in the roof of a near building,when he felt a bit more rested he flickered again to an alley where he saw a very strange set of apartments.The lights were lit and a figure who apparently saw him hid behind closed curtains,on the roof all kinds of technological machines could be seen,more specifically what seemed to be equipation to spy on people. He made his way to the door.’Morty’s television radio.Shipping & Receiving'.Without a second thought he flickered inside the building.  
He walked up the stairs and fixed his jacket before knocking on the door,the wrong one because the door besides that one opened instead.He turned,facing the man at the door who looked around skeptically before looking at him.  
“What do you want?”He asked.  
“Hi,I’m selling encyclopedias for my youth group.I was curious if--”The man shut the door on his face,well that didn’t work.He flickered inside the apartment appearing in the kitchen and stood there looking at the man panic,he aimed a knife at him,well,a small not very threatening blade.  
“How’d you do that?”He asked with a shaky voice.  
“Don’t really have time to explain”  
“You from the Pentagon,huh?”  
“Definitely not”  
“CIA?FBI.KGB?”He ignored the man, seeing some coffee on a table.  
“Is that fresh?”He asked before flickering again, serving himself a cup of coffee and walking past the man towards the living room,drink in hand.”Hmm.This Colombian?”  
“Is my own blend”The man said, still holding the blade out to him.He looked around the place,the walls were filled with newspaper pieces that talked about all kinds of inexplicable events and he had even more spy equipment inside.Five walked around the place.  
“You ever heard of,uh,Area 51?”  
“Roswell?”Five didn’t even have to answer,the man started to rant all on his own”Hot damn!Whoo!See,i always knew we weren’t the only ones.See,Eleanor thought my head wasn’t screwed on tight,but...but it’s all true,yeah?UFOs,crop circles...”  
“Well,the truth is out there”  
“No,no,no,no,no.The...The truth,it’s...right here in front of us.”The man started walking towards him,very closer for his liking”Tell me,wh…why is it always an anal probe?”  
“Any closer,and i’ll melt your brain”It worked because the man quickly walked away.  
“He needs a little space,yes,I’ll be over here”Seeing the man back away Five walked to a table and inspected it.  
“All those contraptions on the roof,you built those,right?”  
“Oh,yeah,yeah,sure did.Yeah,I’ve been tracking anomalies in...in the atmosphere.Just waiting”  
“Waiting for what?”  
“For you”He narrowed his eyes upon that affirmation looking at him quietly to see if he’d offer further explanations”For all of you...It all started in 1960 the year the Silvertone Omega was released.I was in the middle of a sale when something very...strange happened.”The man explained how he saw a flash of blue light and then someone appearing in the alley besides his building”So for the past three years I’ve witnessed six energy surges in that alleway out back.Same thing,every time.A bright blue light,then something appears.”  
“Did you get a good look at any of them?”Five asked, not looking at the man.  
“Yeah,the first one,and then the big sensitive one,and the teenage girl”  
“‘Sensitive’?”  
“Yeah,cried a lot,kept coming back to the alley,sat around for hours calling a woman’s name.Uh…”He moved around thinking and then snapped his fingers”Allison”  
“Luther”He said, eyes widening and turning around to the pictures.  
“Yeah,he...he wasn’t the only one.Uh,the others came too,off and on over the years,looking for each other.Eventually,they...they stopped.”  
“So my family’s alive”He said softly as a bit of hope settled on him”I think I stranded them here.Now listen to me…”He walked towards the man quickly who backed up scared and hit the couch as he stuttered in fear.  
“Elliot.Elliot.My name...my name’s Elliot.”Five flickered and appeared in front of Elliot again who was now leaning on a desk.  
“Whatever,all right?I got ten days to find them and save the world.Now i need your help to do that”  
“You need...my…”Five put his hands in his pockets mildly annoyed as he waited for the man to say a coherent sentence”You know what?I,uh...I always thought that this,uh,mugshot looked like arrival number four”He said, opening a drawer and taking out a piece of newspaper that showed pictures of his brother.He took it off of Elliot’s hands and looked at it.  
“Diego”  
“So then,that’s helpful?”  
“You have no idea”He said, folding it and turning to walk away but Elliot’s voice made him stop on his tracks.  
“Wait!I--i,the girl,the teenage girl”He swallowed”She’s been the easiest to follow”Five turned around hands in his pockets and looked at him urging at him to continue talking”Sh-she’s the one who kept coming back to the alley even when the rest of them stopped,and she spends the day walking down the street going from coffee shop to coffee shop.She lives in an orph down this same street.”

Seeing as there wasn’t anymore information Five flickered out of the place to go and find Diego and Ari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the second season of TUA.  
> Very excited for this new set of chapters and adventures to write.  
> I hope you are excited too and liked this chapter even if it was a little introductory.


	12. “THE ORPHANAGE”

Ari sighed as she walked through the orphanage’s door,seeing as Ms.Powell smiled at her leaning over the reception counter in the entrance.Ms.Powell was the sister of Ms.Green,both of them owned this small orphanage and were the sweetest women Ari ever met.Sure,this place wasn’t a palace but the children were well taken care of and the owners did their best to keep the place de safe place for them.

“Hello dear”She saw the girl’s face and sighed offering her a little basket full of sweets”No luck finding your friends today either?”The girl grabbed a sweet and shook her head with a small smile.  
“No,but it’s fine.I’m sure i’ll find them soon”  
“I’m sure too honey”The girl walked away, a sad expression on her face as soon as the woman was out of sight,almost seven months on this place and no matter what she did none of the Hargreeves siblings seemed to appear.Maybe she had to accept the fact that she was stuck in the sixties….Ari took a deep breath and shook her head,no,she had to stay hopeful,she couldn’t give up,she was going to find them,she was sure.The girl was pulled out of her thought when she felt someone pulling from her shirt,she looked down to see one of the children at the orphanage,now,Ari wasn’t very fond of kids,the one’s she’s met were annoying and loud and they got on her nerves,nonetheless,some of this kids had a small place in her heart.They were very well behaved,something the teen claimed to Ms.Green and Ms.Powell.  
“Ari,you seem sad”The little girl looked up at Ari with her big eyes and her eyebrows furrowed.  
“I’m fine Lizzie”  
“Are you sure?I heard you talking to Ms.Green.You can come play with me and Fuzzy if you want”She said showing her the teddy bear in her hands.  
“I think I’m gonna pass,but thanks for the invitation Lizzie,and thanks to you too Fuzzy”She said, giving a small smile to the girl.  
“Oh...w-well.Would you at least come and sing us a song before nap time?”  
“Sure”  
“Yay!  
The little girl smiled happily and dragged Ari to the play room. When she walked in the room she smiled at the kids who greeted her and ran up to hug her. She hugged back and said hi to all the children, when she got back up pushing some hair out of her face she was met with Scott's eyes looking and waving at her, she waved back. 

"Come on sit down kids" Scott said to the group that obeyed him quickly,the girl mouthed a thanks and looked at the group of kids sitting in front of her with a smile waiting for them to stay quiet,after a little time they all looked at her expectantly.She cleared her throat and started to sing quietly.  
\---  
Ari closed the door of the room after making sure all the kids were and asleep and let out a small sigh,seven months and five days,and no sign of any Hargreeves sibling,not even Five...did they forget about her?After all the fight they put up to bring her with them?  
No,no,what was she thinking?They’d never do that.  
Her mind started wondering,if Five was here he would end this so quickly,saying that the apocalypse was coming would be enough to get her out of her spiralling thoughts and start working.She could imagine the annoyed tone in his voice,his furrowed eyebrows or how he looked at his siblings as if they were little kids he had to take care of,which in part it was true.But sometimes it was also the other way around,like when he was drunk...She didn’t admit this in front of Luther and Diego,obviously,but Five did look adorable while sleeping.His hair fell gently over his eyes and nose,his steady breathing and his calm expression letting his features be admired at their purest form.She moved her hand trying to imagine what would’ve happened if she actually grabbed his hand or hugged him all those times she wanted to do so,the most likely outcome would be that he shoved her off,uncomfortable by the sudden closeness,not remembering what it even felt like after all those years alone.But what if that didn’t happen?What if the poor touch starved boy actually accepted her affection...She sighed groaning and putting her hands in her head.God she missed him,she didn’t even know when she started to miss his presence in her life but she did so goddamn much!Even when he acted stubborn,even with the deadly glares and scoffs and sarcastic comments and smug smiles and his superior personality.Because that was compensated with utter selfness and unsaid caring,and sincerity,and extreme loyalty and truthworth.  
So she’d wait,because he’d come back,she knew he would and she couldn’t wait.

Ari yelped slightly when she heard someone calling her name behind her and taking her out of the thoughts.The girl turned around smiling embarrassed when she saw Scott looking at her with an amused expression.

“Sorry for scaring you”He said,even if he didn’t seem sorry at all.  
“What?What are you talking about?You didn’t scare me at all”She said jokingly as she waved it off  
“Right”He said with a small chuckle.”So,any luck today?”  
“Oh...not really”She shrugged”But i’m sure tomorrow they’ll appear”  
“Ari…”He frowned slightly,he didn’t want to discourage her but after seven months...it’s just hurtful to keep having hope.”I’m sure they’ll show up”The girl smiled at him brightly and he felt his cheeks flushing slightly.She started to walk down the hallway and he hurried back.”Actually!”He called trying to catch her attention,but he stopped in his tracks seeing the girl turn around looking at him.  
“Yes?”She looked at Scott with her head tilted slightly.  
“I-We’ve known each other for quite some time now and....well...i-i’d like to know if you wanted to--”He was cut off by Ms.Green,who grabbing the skirt of her dress hurried down the hallway and to the teens with a smile in her face.  
“Ari!Honey!”The girl immediately turned around and looked at the old woman confused.  
“Yes?”  
“There’s a boy at the entrance,he’s looking for you”Ari’s eyes widened as her mind processed that information,then with a bright smile she muttered ‘Five..’ under her breath and turned around quickly.  
“I’m sorry Scott,i’m so sorry.I’ll talk to you later,i promise!”After saying that she ran to the entrance,her heart beating fast against her chest,she was so nervous and excited and it was just this mix of sensations taking all over her mind.  
Ari stopped in her tracks as soon as she arrived at the entrance,her eyes glanced at the boy in front of her as if she couldn’t believe that he was really there,that he was real.Five looked at her with his hands in his pockets and god she never thought she’d miss his serious expression so much.Taking a deep breath she walked up to him and hugged him tightly.  
Five stiffened as soon as he felt her arms around him and didn’t hug back,when she noticed this the teen pulled away and took a step back looking around embarrassed.

“Sorry…”She looked back at him and couldn’t help but smile even if there was an awkward sensation filling the room”Wh-what happened?Where were you?When did you get here?What about the others?”  
“I’ll explain when we’re alone.”He said, looking quickly at the two woman who were happily looking at the two of them.  
“Right”  
“Let’s go,we don’t have time for this”He started to walk to the door,Ari was about to follow him when Scott called her name from behind her.She turned around with an apologetic smile.  
“Ari,uhm.Could we maybe continue the conversation?”  
“Ari we need to go”The girl looked between the two boys who looked at each other,Five looked annoyed and Scott very confused.  
“Scott,this is Five.One of my friends”  
“Five?Very unusual name”The blonde boy chuckled.  
“My father was a very unusual man.”He answered unphased.  
“Is nice to meet you”He extended his hand but the other boy didn’t shake it and he put it behind his neck awkwardly.This wasn’t going as Ari expected but it could be worse.”So…”Scott turned to Ari”I really gotta talk to you”  
“We really don’t have time for this”Five said, sounding more annoyed than before.  
“I’m sorry Scott,I really really have to go.I’ll be back tonight,we can talk about this tomorrow morning okay?”  
“Okay”He said, sighing.”See you tomorrow”  
\---  
Ari walked down the street happily,she thought of pinching herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming,it wouldn’t be the first time she dreamt of this in the past months.

“So,can you answer me now?Please”  
“I arrived today,and i just found Diego and you so far”  
“Where is he?”  
“In a mental hospital,very suitable for him”  
“What?”  
“Yeah,the idiot wants to save JFK”  
“But that would alter the entire timeline!”  
“And we don’t have time for that,we have to stop the apocalypse”  
“What?”She stopped walking and looked at him furrowing her eyebrows,a scared expression on her face.  
“The apocalypse,it followed us”  
“Well fuck our luck”She muttered crossing her arms.”So,what’s the plan”  
“First of all,finding the rest,we have ten days before it happens”  
“Okay,me and Diego.But not clue of the others?”  
“Exactly”  
“Okay,and how did you find the two of us?”  
“Not important”  
The girl started walking again,it was already nighttime and she wasn’t used to go out at this time of the day,but Dallas at night was surprisingly pretty.The silence that settled between them didn’t feel awkward,the girl looked around the street,so familiar to her yet so different from what she’s seen before,how could a place change so much in such a short amount of time.Ari noticed a few people staring at them,but ignored it looking at a bar on one side of the street,she frowned automatically repulsed by the appearance it had but her expression changed quickly,narrowing her eyes as she saw a distorted figure behind the coarse glass,but its similarity with number one was undeniable.  
Ari stopped walking and grabbed Five’s arm who looked at her confused by her sudden action.  
“So,i may be crazy...but isn’t that Luther?”She said pointing through the glass at a man standing in the bar with a drink in his hand.  
“He definitely looks like it”He said looking inside the bar and walking to the door,she followed quickly.

A woman saw both teens walk through the door and hurried to them carrying an empty tray in her hand and shiny clothes.  
“I’m sorry but we don’t allow kids in this establishment”Five insisted and even tried flirting with the young girl asking at which time she got out.Ari scoffed and crossed her arms,she really couldn’t believe he just did that,did they get in?Yes.Was that completely unnecessary?Definitely.  
When they encountered Luther the man approached them and Five smiled at his brother,his classic fake and smug smile that Ari pictured and swooned over the past months but that right now just fueled her anger.  
“You two are too young to be here”  
“It's nice to see you too Luther”The boy said.  
“I’ll leave you two to talk,i need a drink”And with that she excused herself and sat down at the bar ordering a cocktail,no alcohol but it did the work.She acted disinterested but she was keeping an eye on the two brothers listening to their conversation.

“How long have you been here?”Five asked  
“A year,thanks to you”  
“I’m sorry,Luther.I know that couldn’t have been easy”  
“I thought everybody was dead”She saw how from the corner of her eye Luther tried to walk away”I gotta go”  
“Luther,wait”The boy grabbed his arm”Look,I get it,okay?I know what is like to be stuck in time...thinking this is how you’re gonna live out the rest of your life.On the run,and not knowing if you’re ever gonna see the people you love again,and to be in an unfamiliar world.But Luther,you’re not alone.We have to find the others because the world ends again in ten days.And I have no idea how to stop it”  
“I don’t give a shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the second season! It was so so much fun writing this one,I hope you enjoy reading it as much and I enjoyed writing it! If you did please leave kudos and or a comment and I'll see you guys on the next chapter,love you all!  
> As always if there's any grammar or spelling error please forgive me English is not my first language.


	13. “THE FRANKEL FOOTAGE”

Ari couldn’t believe what she was hearing,Luther couldn’t be serious right now,except he totally was.  
He kept walking away and Five followed him grabbing his arm and pulling him to an empty side of the bar,Ari was sitting,the girl followed them both with her gaze while she kept drinking.

“The hell is wrong with you,Luther?I just told you the world’s gonna end in ten days”  
“Yeah,well,you’re always saying that”  
“And so far,i’ve been right”  
“Look,you want to go save the world?Knock yourself out.All right?I already got a job”  
“Wait,you work in this shithole?”Ari had to bite her tongue to not laugh at Five’s comment.  
“Yeah.Well,my boss owns the place.I’m his body man”  
“What 's that?Like a masseuse or something?”She couldn’t help but chuckle at that out loud and Luther glared at her.  
“You two can make fun all you want,but i take good care of Mr.Ruby”  
“Wait,Ruby.The Jack Ruby,the gangster who shot Oswald?”  
“Yeah,the one and only”  
“Wait are you serious?”The girl asked looking at Luther as if he was an alien or something.  
“Well,it finally happened.That gorilla DNA has taken over your mind.”  
“Hey,watch it,all right?Jack’s a good friend”  
“And you’re Number One.Número Uno,remember?”  
“There is no Number One.Not anymore.Not in 1963”He said, shaking his head in denial.  
“You were singing quite a different song not much time ago”Ari said  
“Look,I've been stranded here alone for a year”He said looking at the kids”What did you two expect?”  
“I get it,all right?You watched Pogo died,the world exploded,and I marooned your big dumb ass in time.I’m sorry,okay?”He sighed”But i’m asking for your help,Luther.The Umbrella Academy needs you”  
“It doesn’t need me”He scoffed”It never did”  
The lady that tried to stop Five and Ari from walking in approached Luther.  
“Luther,honey,Jack’s about to lose it on some half-wit.A little help?”  
“Ah,shit”He started walking away  
“Luther,wait”Five tried to stop him once again but the man turned around annoyed.  
“Listen.You’re the genius who said we should jump.Right?You’re the one who got us stuck here.And you’re the one who brought Vanya”Ari left her drink at the bar and stood up pushing away Luther’s hand from Five’s chest as she glared at the taller man who was getting on her nerves.  
“And he is the one who saved us all from dying back in 2019,or have you forgotten that?”Luther was slightly taken aback by her sudden hostility and scoffed.  
“Look,if there’s a doomsday coming,she’s probably the cause.And if i was gonna do something about it,it sure as hell is not gonna be with you two”He walked away after saying that and Ari crossed her arms.  
“Fucking asshole”She spat walking back to sit on the bar,Five sat by her side in silence.Both teens watched as Luther escorted a drunk man out of the bar and Ari scoffed taking a dip from her drink.  
“Dad should’ve left him on the moon”Five said.  
“Agreed”She finished her drink and watched how the boy besides her stood up,the cloth of his jacket tearing,he looked down at his pocket and took out a small object,it was yellow and he inspected it remembering his encounter with Hazel earlier that day.Turning it around he saw the inscription behind ‘’Frankel Footage’.The boy walked out of the bar at a quick pace and Ari noticing this,walked behind him trying to catch up.

“Five,wait!”She called his name out on the street and quickened her pace, finally walking alongside him”What the hell?Why did you walk out like that?”  
“This”He showed her the recording”Hazel left this in my pocket,i’m sure it has something to do with the end of the world”  
“Wait,Hazel?”  
“Long story.I need to go back to Elliot’s place quick”  
“W-Elliot?What are you talking about”  
“I’ll explain when we get there”She sighed and stood in front of him forcing him to stop walking.  
“Wait,wait,wait.I need to go back to the Orphanage”  
“Ari,this is the apocalypse we’re talking about”  
“I know,okay?And i’m gonna help you stop it!I just need to go back and say goodbye.This people took me in for seven months. I owe them at least that”He sighed annoyed and looked at one side before looking back at the girl.  
“Fine,but i’ll be back for you tomorrow morning,don’t make me wait”  
“I won’t”  
The boy flickered in front of her disappearing as she sighed and made her way back to the Orphanage.  
\---  
The next morning Ari stood at the entrance of the Orphanage,a small suitcase by her side where the little clothes she managed to get these past months were kept.Ms.Green and Ms.Powell stood with all the children,they both had handkerchiefs and acted like they were gonna start crying at any moment.Scott was standing on the other side trying to calm down all the kids that begged her to stay.  
She hugged the two women and laughed softly as the group of kinds ran up to hug her.

“Can you please sing to us?”One of the kids asked,and the rest started agreeing and pleading,asking her to do so.She sighed and looked at them softly.  
“Of course”She smiled at them and knelt down”“Wise men say,only fools rush in.But i can’t help,falling in love with you.Shall i stay?Would it be de sin.If i can’t help falling in love with you”She stood up and looked at Scott whose eyes were sad,he’d been the whole night and morning debating if he should actually tell her,if maybe their interruption the day before was just a sign from the universe.She was going to go,and he’d never see her again,so,even if he’d feel better taking that off his chest,would she?In the end,he thought it wouldn’t be worth the risk.  
Ari waved goodbye and turned around,her cheeks flushing red at the sight of Five leaning against the doorframe,her mind started racing,how long had he been there?Did he hear everything?Did he hear the song?She took a deep breath,she could always just stay in the sixties and live a happy life working at an Orphanage if that would lead her to avoid a very awkward encounter and questions she’d rather not answer.Shaking her head the girl decided that she was overthinking all of this and walked up to the boy who held the door open for her as she walked out,then he walked out behind her.In the road there was a car parked where Diego sat in the driver's seat.Ari smiled brightly almost forgetting the embarrassment she was feeling right now.  
“Diego!”She walked up to the car and the man smiled at her,then a woman she didn’t recognize waved at her from the copilot seat”And...lady i don’t know”  
“Get in the car.”Five said as he opened the door.  
“Right,right.Sorry”She hurried to get in the car and left the bag in between her legs,then Diego started the car.  
“I’m Lila.”The woman said, turning around to face Ari.  
“Hi,i’m Ari”She smiled at her.  
\---  
Five led the group to a house,the girl wondered how he managed to get a place like this but she assumed it had something to do with that Elliot he mentioned the night before.Ari looked around as she walked in,it was big,with high ceilings and with lots of natural light.When the group walked upstairs Elliot approached them,shotgun in hand and talking very aggressively,everyone stopped looking at him.Lila put her hands in the air and Ari took a step back but the brothers seemed pretty unphased.

“Where did you get the movie?’The Frankel Footage’.The truth this time”  
“You know this lunatic?”Diego asked  
“New acquaintance.He's harmless”The boy sighed  
“Are you sure about that?”Lila asked not very convinced  
“Are you or are you not an enemy of the people?”The man yelled,the question made Five,Diego and Ari to look at each other.  
“Such and open-ended question,yeah”Diego said  
“Really depends on the people”Five said  
“Could you specify a little?”Ari said shrugging  
“You move one more muscle,I will blow your brains out”Five pursued his lips in annoyance and Ari sighed knowing what was coming.  
“You want to take this or should i?”Diego asked  
“No,I got him.”The boy said.  
“Hey Lila”Diego said, distracting the girl,moment Five took advantage off to teleport in front of him and divert the shot to the ceiling,then Diego took the shotgun away from his hands.  
“God,I missed you guys so much.”Ari said looking at the brothers.Meanwhile the girl besides her chuckled nervously.  
“What the hell just happened”  
\---  
Ari sat in a counter behind Diego,moving her legs as she looked at the projection in the wall.Five was standing next to the projector,hands in his pockets as he looked at the video concentrated,Lila was sitting beside Elliot who was tied down and was painting his nails.  
The projection showed a video of an old couple but as far as it went not anything interesting.

“Why are we watching this?”Diego asked and got shushed by his brother.

‘Yeah,I...I’m Dan Frankel.And...I’m Edna Frankel...Edna Frankel.We are in Dallas,Texas,to see the presidentToday’s date is November 22,1963’

“Well,that’s six days from now.”Lila pointed out.  
“Holy shit”Diego said”This is it.The grassy knoll.Kennedy's about to get shot.How do you have this?”  
“Hazel died to get me this footage.It must be the key to stopping doomsday”  
“Hazel?”  
“Long story”Ari murmured at the same time as Five knowing this was gonna be the answer.  
“What 's doomsday?”The woman asked  
“Longer story”  
“What exactly did he say to you?”Diego asked  
“Well,he was killed before he could explain.”  
“Great”Ari sighed  
“But whatever he wanted us to see,it’s on this film”

The projection continued,the old man talked for a second and then it happened,the sound of a shot could be heard in the distance,people yelling and the camera moving.Five murmured an ‘Oh shit’ before rewinding the film then stopping it.  
Diego and Five looked at the image with wide eyes and a surprised expression and Ari’s mouth was hung open,she gulped, afraid of making assumptions.Diego got off the counter and approached the wall,his brother did the same.Ari hopped off the counter and looked at the image and then at the two Hargreeves.  
“This can’t be.”Five said.  
“Okay,are you gonna fill me in now?What the hell are we watching?”Lila’s question was completely ignored.  
“No,that’s impossible.”Diego said softly.  
“Clearly it’s not”  
“Is just me,or does that man looks a lot like….”Ari talked slowly  
“Dad”The brothers talked at the same time looking at the image still in shock.  
\---  
Ari leaned on the counter while Five walked around pulling from his hair in frustration,Diego was standing and the image was still protected on the wall.

“What the hell is your father doing there?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?He’s involved in the assesination.I should’ve known”Diego said looking at the nothingness  
“No,you’re jumping to conclusions”Five said, still walking around.  
“No.What else is he doing standing on the grassy knoll,holding an open umbrella on a sunny day in Dallas the exact same moment the president gets shot?”Diego raised his voice and walked to his brother pointing at the image.  
“It doesn’t look good,I admit”  
“Five,it looks awful”He glared at Ari and she just shrugged  
“No,he’s the signalman for the whole goddamn thing”  
“Easy,Diego.Seriously”  
“This is what Hazel was obviously trying to tell you.We have to stop Dad from killing the president”Ari walked to the two boys standing in the middle.  
“Whoa,easy there.”She said looking at Diego  
“Diego,calm down,all right?Dad was no Boy Scout,but presidential assesiantion?It's never been his thing”  
“How would you know?You skipped out on his golden years”  
“Skipped out?You think I had it easy,Diego?”He took a step closer to his brother”I was alone for forty five years”  
“Please,calm down.Both of you”Ari tried to be an intermediary,it didn’t work.  
“You know what?We don’t have time for this right now”He pursued his lips and started walking around again”Dad’s clearly in Dallas,right?Let’s just go talk to him.Maybe he can help us fix the timeline.”  
“Dallas is a big place,we need to find him first”  
“Gee,if only we had some magical,old-timey way of finding people and their addresses”Five said sarcastically to his brother.Ari laughed at this and covered her mouth with her hand and mumbled an apology to Diego between giggles when she saw the look he gave her.  
\---  
Five,Diego and Ari stood around a table where a telephone directory of Dallas laid.  
“Let’s start simple.His name”Five talked as he looked how his brother opened the book and looked through the pages.  
“Hargreeves...Hargreeves...Hargreeves..Shit,nothing here”  
“Try his company,D.S.Umbrella Manufacturing Co.”  
“Yeah,I know the name.Thanks”Ari smiled at the banter between the brothers as she leaned on the table,she never thought she’d missed their stupid fights.”Holy shit.’D.S.Umbrella.Eighty-two Olive.Let’s go”The two brothers walked away and Ari followed.

“He okay to leave here like that?”Diego asked as they passed Elliot who was still tied.  
“Yeah,he’s fine”Five said.”What about the girl?”The three of them turned to see the chair where Lila was sitting empty.  
“Shit”Diego walked away and Five sighed.  
“Do you really think this is a good idea?”Ari said seeing the man leave.  
“Is the only one we have”  
“I know,I just...worry”She said, sighing and looking back at the boy.  
“Well,don’t.It’s going to be okay”He said looking at her with his hands in his pockets,she smiled,knowing that this was his way of trying to calm her down.  
“Thank you”She said softly, looking away.  
\---  
Diego parked the car in front of a big building,it was nighttime and there was no one around,nor a sound could be heard.Ari got out of the car and closed the door looking around.God this gave her the creeps,lonely buildings at night were never her ideal destination,but besides that she just had a bad feeling about this.She knew it was their only clue so far but she didn’t think this was a good idea.

“This is it”Five said  
“ ‘D.S.Umbrella’ This is it.”Diego grunted.  
The group walked to the door and Five stopped looking at the wall that had a plaque with the name and logo.Ari noticed it was the umbrella they all had tattooed in their arms.  
“You okay?”Diego asked looking back at his brother.  
“Yeah,fine”He said, nodding and walking again.”Just…”  
“How long has it been since you’ve seen the old man?”Diego asked as he started to pick on the lock.  
“Forty-five years.”He sighed and turned back leaning on the door.  
“That’s a trip”  
“No kidding.You know,when i was stuck out there in the apocalypse,there wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t hear his voice in my head”  
“What was he saying?”Diego asked  
“ ‘I told you so’ “  
“Well,if Dad’s here he’s never met you before,so he can’t say ‘I told you so’”  
“I’m sure he’ll find a way”

Five looked at the still closed door and teleported inside opening it and walking out,holding the door open.

“Right.”Diego said, standing up”Gotta remember that”He cleared his throat and walked in.Ari walked to the door and stopped looking at Five and sighing.  
“You don’t have to do this.You can stay here while Diego and I look around the place”She talked softly,her arms crossed around her chest as if hugging herself and she looked into his eyes trying to give the boy a reassuring smile.  
He sighed and looked away from her.  
“I’ll be fine”  
“Okay”She said with a small sigh”I trust you”Ari walked in and Five followed her closing the door behind them.  
\---  
The apartment was dark and not very well decorated,or practical,it was weird thinking someone lived here considering the general layout.  
Five walked to a lamp to light it up while Diego and Ari walked around the place,the dim light it displayed didn’t last long as it burned out after seconds.

“Shit”Five said looking back at the lamp  
“Guess dad wasn’t much for home decor”  
“It definitely doesn’t seem like it.”Ari said, looking around in confusion.  
“Feels more like a front”Five said after punching a couch lightly.  
“A front for what?”Diego asked  
“I don’t know.”The boy answered.  
“Well,I’ll take the left”Diego said walking to a door,Five started walking to the other.  
“Wait.”Ari said, making the brothers stop and look at her”What am i supposed to do?”  
“Go with him”The two Hargreeves said at the same time.  
“Really?”She said, crossing her arms.  
“You’re gonna need protection and Five is the easiest way out”  
“And he is gonna need adult supervision”  
“Listen you little shit…”  
“Like i said”  
Ari closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath,then walked up to Diego and walked past him and through the left door.  
“Just….Let’s just go”She said walking away.

The hallway was dark and full of doors,Diego and Ari walked inside what seemed to be an office,lighting up a lamp the man approached the desk looking through a folder full of files.The girl looked around the room trying to find something else that could be useful,even if she didn’t really know what they were looking for other than Mr.Hargreeves himself.  
Ari stopped walking and looked back at the open door the same time as Diego left the files in its place looking in that direction too,there was a sound of a door opening nearby and retreating footsteps and they both looked at each other.Seeing the man starting to walk Ari denied with her head.  
“No,Diego,Diego”He ignored her and kept walking,she groaned in frustration.”I should’ve gone with Five”She muttered before following him.

After walking through dark hallways following distant sounds the duo saw a figure disappearing in the fog.They kept following it,Ari didn’t think this was a good idea,but they came here looking for Mr.Hargreeves and this was probably him so...What other option did they have?  
Standing in what appeared to be an abandoned place of the company due to its rusty conditions Diego and Ari heard a soft grunt and when they turned the man kicked Diego and then the girl,the man did a flip and fell on his feet but Ari ended up on the floor and standing up with a huff.  
Diego threw a knife at him and he dodged it,then the two men started a hand to hand combat while Ari stood back watching the fight,she hated feeling so useless so she ran to the wood pillar where the knife from before was stacked and grabbed it,she had no idea what to do with it however.  
“Ari!”The girl snapped her neck back at Diego who called her name while still fighting”Go with Five”  
“Are you insane?I’m not gonna leave you here”  
“Go damnit”

The girl groaned loudly and ran away ripping off a piece of cloth from her shirt,covering up the blade of the knife and putting it in her shoe,who knew converse would be a good place for weapons.  
She ran desperately through the aisles,she knew it,she knew this was going to end up badly,she should have listened to that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Five!”She yelled the boy’s name looking inside every room,her mind racing,she felt guilty for leaving Diego behind,even if he told her to.”Five!”She almost tripped over herself when she heard a glass crashing not so far from her,she ran to the place where the sound came from only to find a broken window in a room and Five standing up holding his hand to his neck.  
Ari approached the boy trying to catch her breath.”Are you okay?What happened?”  
“What are you doing here?You’re supposed to be with Diego”  
“Yeah but,he told me to look for you.He’s fighting,with your dad”He groaned.  
“Shit”  
“I know i shouldn’t have left but i didn’t know what else to do and--”Her eyes widened and she took a step closer”You’re bleeding…”  
“Hadn’t noticed”Ari resisted the urge to groan in frustration and roll her eyes at his sarcastic comment,there were more important things at hand.  
“Let me see”  
“I’m fine”  
“Last time something like this happened Grace had to intervene,so forgive me for not believing you when it comes to this”Five took a deep breath and reluctantly put his hand away from his neck showing the girl his neck.  
“Well it’s not ideal,but it can wait until we get to Elliot’s”She sighed and turned around”Follow me i’ll show you where Diego is”

The two teens ran through the building,Ari started running faster as they approached the place her and Diego encountered Sir.Reginald Hargreeves.The place was dead silence and not even the distant sound of people could be heard,this made her heart beat faster and she stopped in her tracks looking around the place to see that Diego was not there and a blood stain on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another chapter! Surprisingly enough I'm being more consistent, let's hope it stays this way!   
> Anyway, I hope you like this one, it was very fun to write and we are getting closer to some of my favourite moments in the story! If you did enjoy feel free to leave comments, they make my day!  
> I love you all and I'll see you next week!  
> If there are any grammar or spelling errors I apologize as always, English is not my first language.


	14. “THE SWEDISH”

Going back to Elliot’s place without any knowledge of Diego was an idea Ari wasn’t very fond of.Unfortunately,the seconds that passed were seconds the apocalypse was nearer,the group was just the three of them and the crazy lady,Reginald knew someone had broken in his factory and Five had a wound in the neck.  
That’s why even if she still felt uneasy and guilty,the girl grabbed Five’s hand,getting ready for the jump.She did this before,but she still had to get used to the weird feeling of her body losing all it’s gravity for a few seconds,it just really messed with her head and stomach,it wasn’t a bad feeling,but it also wasn’t a great one, she guessed it was something you grew used to. 

She sighed as soon as she felt her feet touching the ground and let go of Five’s hand,yelping slightly when she heard a scream. She ran up to the living room and saw Lila sitting on the couch, she was helping Diego who had a stabbing wound on his lower torso.Ari smiled in relief once she saw he was okay and felt a weight get off her shoulders. 

"Oh thank god" She said looking at the man.   
“Oh,he isn’t dead”Five stated calmly.  
“Disappointed?”Lila asked  
“Oh to see you?Always”The boy approached the table and grabbed some gauze pressing it against his neck and walked back standing to Ari’s side.  
“So much hostility in such a tiny package”The woman's remark was quite funny,but Ari was just so relieved to see Diego save that she ignored it.  
“Is he okay?”  
“Yeah,don’t worry”She sighed looking at the man and then at the two teens.”What happened?Did he cut himself shaving?”She teased”I could teach you to shave like a big boy”Five just sighed.  
“No,i just ran into an old family friend”  
“And we’ll take care of that in a minute,I haven’t forgotten.”She said looking at him with a serious expression.He was about to answer when he turned and looked behind him,hearing some soft snoring.Elliot was still tied to the chair and sleeping.  
“You didn’t untie him?”He asked Lila  
“Was I supposed to?”  
“Where did you get that?”Ari said pointing at the gauze  
“Bathroom”  
“Is there more medical equipment?”  
“Yeah”  
“Great”She smiled gratefully at the woman and looked back at Five.”Should we head to the bathroom then?”The boy sighed putting down the gauze that was pressed against his neck moments ago,he’d say something against that,because there were most important things to do,but he had this conversation with her before and she wouldn’t give up so instead of spending the next twenty minutes arguing with her accepting it right away would be the quicker way,and that’s what he wanted,for this not to take much off their time.

Ari sighed as she opened the bathroom door and looked around opening a cabinet and taking out a first aid kit. She closed the cabinet and opened the kit taking out some cotton and hydrogen peroxide.   
She looked at Five who had his arms crossed over his chest and looked at one side, he seemed to be lost in thought.   
The girl stared at him for a second before coughing to catch his attention, he looked back at her with a serious expression. 

"Try not to move. " She said, wetting the cotton."And if it hurts just say so and i'll stop" She pressed the cotton gently against the wound, as she cleaned she couldn't help but to notice the awkward silence between them, after all the experience he just had mustn't have been very pleasant. None of the Hargreeves had a great relationship with Sir.Reginald and knowing he was the chance they had to go back to 2019…it was surely so hard… Nor Diego or Five were ready for that and she didn't blame them, she just wished she could help in any way.   
"You know that if you ever need to talk, i'm willing to listen, right?" She leaned back putting the blood stained cotton ball in the sink and taking a quick look at the wound she smiled satisfied, it looked a lot better and it wouldn't get infected now. Finally she covered it with some small bandages,the wound would touch his shirt and for the moment it was better if that didn’t happen when the wound was fresh it would cause infection.  
When she saw Five not answering and instead putting his tie correctly she sighed.   
"I mean it Five" She put the first aid kit back in its place and turned to look at the boy. "This is not you against the world anymore…"   
The boy just sighed putting his hands in his pockets, he looked to the side tired of having this conversation all over again, he was just expecting the classic and hypocrital 'I know what you went through blah blah blah' wich he hated because, no, there was no way someone could understand what he lived and saying that was just stupid.   
"I know i will never be able to understand all that you went through and that you must feel alone and stressed and it's natural because no one said that saving the world was easy and we all deal with it in different ways, and you're the one who's been dealing with this more than everyone. But you don't have to anymore,you have Diego, and me. And when we find the rest of your siblings i'm sure they'll help too."She took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder gently." You're not gonna be alone anymore Five, no if i can help it… "

He stayed quiet and looked back at her slightly surprised, he narrowed his eyes for a second and analized her trying to find some sort of second intention or lie, but he couldn't. She said it with genuine caring and worry and he still couldn't understand how someone like her would want to have anything to do with his family and why did she stay as soon as she found out about doomsday.   
He just mumbled a thank you, not knowing what else to do or say. And walked out of the bathroom, leaving Ari there, who took a deep breath before walking out of the room and to the kitchen. 

\---  
"Hey we got one" Elliot talked loudly to catch Five's attention "Hey, one of those machines you asked for is going crazy." The boy walked quickly to Elliot's station.   
"Which one?"  
"It's the, uh, atmospheric radar.”  
"Good. " Five said, looking at said radar.   
"I don't get it. What are you tracking? A hurricane? A storm front?"   
"Sound waves"   
"Sound waves" Elliot repeated"Wow. What--" But the man couldn't keep talking because when he turned his head around the teen was gone. 

\---  
Ari jolted when she saw a blue flash and Five suddenly flickering in front of her. She leaned on the table behind her, careful not to hit the TV there. She had been casually inspecting Elliot's business, there was nothing better to do and it was nice to have a moment of peace and quiet for once, even if it didn't last long.   
"Jesus, Five" She placed the other hand in her chest "We really gotta put a bell on you or something" He gave her a murderous look.   
"You better be joking" She ignored his warning and pushed some hair off her face.   
"What do you want?"   
"I found my sister"   
"Allison?"   
"No, Vanya" He walked towards her "C'mon, we have to go get her" The boy made an amendment to grab her arm and she took a step back and she's never wanted to slap herself so bad in her whole life. Five frowned and looked at her confused.   
"We? Five your sister Vanya hates me"   
"She does not"   
"She's made it very clear"   
"So you rather stay here with the crazy lady, that moron I have for a brother and Elliot?"   
Ari bit her bottom lip considering her options, she didn't want to stay here being the third wheel of Lila and Diego, or having to hear Elliot's conspiracy theories. Besides, Five came here, looking for her, to take her on a mission… Why was she even thinking about it?   
"I hate it when you're right" Ari said to try and not show that she was actually dying to go with him. She rolled her eyes as the hint of a smug smile appeared on his face.   
"Let's go then, we can't lose more time" Ati nodded and grabbed his arm, closing her eyes and preparing herself mentally for the jump.   
\---  
Finding Vanya wasn't hard, right where the radar had detected an anomaly a clear could be seen in the middle of a big corn plantation, the circle had a burnt hole in the middle, as if a meteorite had fallen there. Surely this incident was caused by Vanya's powers so it was a good place to start looking for her.   
So no, finding Vanya wasn't very hard, the hard part was trying not to laugh seeing Five walk between all the corn. Truth be told Ari wasn't walking very gracefully through the field either but the boy besides her was usually so serious and stoic that seeing him in such a situation was hilarious.  
"If you dare laugh" Five warned not looking at her.   
"I'm not laughing, i wanna laugh, but i'm not laughing" The boy just sighed in exasperation and didn't comment any further. 

After some more minutes of walking the two teens found Vanya crouching between the undergrowth, she looked up at both of them scared and confused.   
Five scoffed adjusting his jacket and narrowed his eyes slightly when he noticed her sister. He walked up to her pushing some corn out of the way,meanwhile Ari stood behind the boy,he could've sworn she was scared, and he wasn't wrong,the girl was totally terrified of Vanya's reaction.

"Hi Vanya"He said  
"Who are you?"The woman asked standing up slowly.  
"I'm your brother,and she-"He looked back, bringing the woman's attention to Ari."Is a Friend"Ari just waved awkwardly with a small smile.  
"I have a brother?"  
"Look,you can either stay here and wait for the IKEA mafia to come back to kill you,or you can come with us"Ari was too nervous to laugh out loud but calling the sweedish 'The IKEA mafia' was,in her opinion, hilarious.  
Yeah,she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the murderous trio but Five had filled her in the details on their way here,mainly so she could keep and eye open and stay safe.  
Five started to walk away and Ari followed trying to stay as far away from Vanya as possible,who followed them confused.

"Wh...Why are they trying to kill me?"She asked.  
"Cause you're not supposed to be here Vanya"Five answered.  
"In Dallas?"  
"No.Here in 1963"They reached the circle of burnt dirt and destroyed corn and Vanya stopped walking, looking around impressed.  
"Holy shit"She said.  
"Yeah,pretty wild right?"The boy looked back at his sister and then kept walking.Ari hadn't stopped and she was almost at the other end of the circumference"It's good to see your powers are still intact. Let's go"

\---

The three of them were now in a café sitting on the counter as a waiter poured them some coffee,Ari was sitting farther away from Vanya,the woman had seemed to have lost her memory but Ari still wanted to keep some distance.  
“Leave the pot,dear”Five said when the woman was going to take the pot away after pouring Ari her cup.  
“You gonna tell me what the hell’s going on?”Vanya asked, looking at Five and Ari as soon as the woman left.The girl just sipped from her coffee and looked away,she was going to let him explain everything.  
“When you were a baby,”He said looking at Vanya.”You were bought by an eccentric billionaire.He raised you in an elite academy with six other siblings with extraordinary powers,but in the year 2019,in order to avoid the apocalypse,we jumped into a vortex and ended up being scattered throughout the timeline in Dallas,Texas.”  
When he finished, a silence invaded the group,Vanya just looked back at the front and Ari kept sipping from her coffee awkwardly and looked how the poor woman digested all the information suddenly dropped on her.  
“Any questions?”He asked,and Ari wanted to answer,Of course she has questions,you just bombarded her with crazy information when she suffers from amnesia,you were supposed to do this with a little more touch.But she stayed quiet looking at her cup.  
“What do you mean,’the apocalypse’?”She asked,which was very understandable.  
“I mean the end of the world as we know it”  
“Yeah,but how?”  
“You really don’t remember anything?”He asked.  
“No,nothing before a month ago”  
“Then what do you remember?”  
“I landed in,like,a….back alley.Got hit by a car.My head was ringing like crazy.I had no idea how i got there,where i came from.”She looked back at Five and stayed in silence for a second”What causes the apocalypse?”  
Five looked down at the table and then at Ari,she gave him a reassuring smile but her heart was breaking at his sight,he looked so troubled,the truth would hurt Vanya a lot,and he cared too much about her,Ari knew that.She’s never seen him act so soft around any of his other siblings,she wanted to take his hand and give him the right answer,to solve his problems,but she couldn’t do either of those things,so she just tried to send her a silent message of comfort.He turned back to look at his sister.  
“Asteroid impact”Ari smiled softly as he talked.”The big kaboom ends everything.Just like the one that got the dinosaurs,except way worse.Bad news is,it followed us here.”  
“What do you mean, ‘followed us’?”  
“Eight days from now,the world ends in a nuclear doomsday.It’s a different disease,but...same result”  
“That can’t be right”The woman said looking at Five with an indescribable expression.  
“I saw it.With my own eyes”Ari moved her hand and placed it next to his,not grabbing it as he was holding the cup,her foot was moving nervously and she bit her lip,this was hell.”You were there”He continued,sighing.”We all were”He looked down at his hands and Ari didn’t knew if he didn’t notice her hand placed right next to his or if he decided to ignore it.  
“Shit.I need to make a call”Vanya stood up quickly and walked to the phone in the coffee shop while her brother called her name.

He groaned and took a sip from his coffee.  
“What is it?”Ari asked, looking at him.  
“What is what?”  
“There’s something bothering you”He gave her a murderous look”And i’m not talking about the imminent end of the world”  
“I just don’t want to lose any more time.”He said,looking at Vanya on the phone.  
“It will be fine,it will only take five minutes,we have plenty of time”  
“We do not have plenty of time!”He spat annoyed”The world ends in eight days”  
“I know but five minutes is not gonna change anything”She sighed and leaned on the counter facing him.”We did it before and we’ll do it again,we shouldn’t,but we will.Okay?”She said softly.He scoffed and took another sip of his coffee.  
“Fine but she better not take long”  
“She won't.”Ari said smiling,believing that Five would calm down and finish his drink while his sister talked.  
She was wrong,she was absolutely and blatantly wrong.Not even two minutes after their conversation the boy was walking towards Vanya and it didn’t matter how many times Ari called his name,he just ignored her.  
He ended up the call and the poor woman, very confused, looked at him.  
“What the hell?”  
“We don’t have time for this”  
“That’s my friend you just hung up on”Ari rushed towards the siblings.  
“Listen to me”He grabbed Vanya by the arms”Those people from the field are coming after us”He said softly so that no one else could hear.They are never going to stop.Do you understand me?We need to stick together,find the others,figure out how to stop doomsday.Whoever this person is,they can’t be more important than the end of the world.We need to go”He said letting go of her.  
Vanya looked at him for a few seconds in silence before putting the phone back in the cabin and following the two teenagers out of the cafe .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!! I hope you enjoy it if you did please leave comments abt what you think, what you liked what you didn't like so much, it helps me improve and I love interacting with you!!
> 
> Love you a lot and see you next week!!
> 
> Once again sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language.


	15. “THE MAJESTIC 12”

If Ari could have chosen not to end up in a place like this she would have,if she could have changed Luther’s job to be,i don’t know,offloading boxes,or security at a mall,anything that avoided putting a foot inside that smelly,sweaty,horrible room.  
She took a step closer to Vanya when a man beside her started to yell and gesticulate, spilling his drink around,and if the view out of the ring wasn’t nice the one inside was worse,Luther was being beaten up,and he wasn’t even trying to fight back.

After what felt like a horribly long fight the Hargreeves was taken out,falling on the floor almost unconscious.

“Shit”Five grimaced.”Luther”  
“Why didn’t he fight back?” Vanya asked.  
“That’s a very good question”The girl said, tilting her head a bit as she looked at Luther.Yep,completely blacked out.  
\---  
“Do you think this is the best idea?”Ari asked as she looked at the building,her and Five were leaning against the car,parked by Luther’s set of apartments.  
“He’d be better off alone”The boy said,arms crossed.  
“I know,but Vanya…”The teen turned to look at him.  
“She’ll be fine”  
“But what if he tells him about-”  
“He won’t”  
“You sound very sure about that”  
“I am”  
The girl yelped and jumped slightly when a punch went right through the brick wall leaving a hole behind,Luther looked down at them and she looked away uncomfortable and slightly scared.Meanwhile Five just chuckled.

A few moments later Vanya was walking to the car looking clearly pissed off,the second Five walked towards her sister Ari stepped away from the car,this was not gonna end up well…

“Well,that clearly went well”Five said sarcastically,Vanya walked past him.”You ready to go?”  
“I’m going back to the farm”She said and the boy ran up to her as soon as he heard that.  
“Hey.Unacceptable,Vanya.Remember,we need to stick together”  
“Oh,why,so I don't end the world again”Ari looked at Five with an expression that silently meant,’I told you so’,he just scoffed and looked back at the building.  
“Stupid...”  
“Were you even gonna tell me?”She opened the door and turned to face him.  
“You know what?”He shoved his hands in his pockets”In my defense,no.All right? And can you blame me?When you...you get angry,shit blows up”  
“Great.Are there any other family secrets you failed to mention?”She said before getting in the car.  
“A boatload,Vanya,which I don’t have the luxury of sharing them with the--”But his sister had already closed the door and was starting the car.He knocked on the window sighing and she rolled down the window.”The clock is ticking on doomsday.Just tell me that when i need you you’ll be ready.”Ari started to walk slowly to them,that was weird,Five letting her go if she promised she’ll be there...It seemed like he had de soft spot for his sister.  
“I can’t help you Five.I don’t even know who I am”  
“You’re our sister”While he said that the engine of the car started.”And a member of The Umbrella Academy.Like it or not,that’s who you are”  
“Look,that’s who i was,okay?New timeline,new me”  
“No,that’s not how it work--”Vanya drove away and Five sighed watching the car go.He turned to see Ari in front of him with her hands in her pockets.When he looked up he saw Luther through the whole in the wall smiling at him while he flipped him off,he sighed.”I wonder if it’s too late to be un-adopted”He said and looked back at Ari.”Let’s go”She nodded and they started walking.  
\---  
The teens went back to Elliot’s,where Lila was still taking care of Diego in the living room.Diego was pacing around the room after explaining the whole Vanya situation and Ari was helping Elliot make coffee.

“So what,you just let her go?”Diego asked.  
“Well,Vanya had a lot to process.”Five sighed.”She’ll come around.I know she will.”  
“What about the guys that went after her?”  
“The Swedes?”  
“Yeah,I mean,how do you know they won’t go after her again”

Elliot and Ari walked in the room,the girl left a coffee on the table and with her own in hand sat down on a couch.Meanwhile Elliot gave a cup to Lila and went back to the kitchen.

“We don’t”The boy said, grabbing his cup and sitting down.  
“Mm”Lila took a sip of her drink before talking.”Any idea who sent them?”  
“Oh i have my suspicions.But right now,our priority is finding Dad and getting answers,’cause everything else depends on it”  
“Who doesn’t seem to want to be found”Ari said, sipping from her coffee.  
“Which for the record.I found him already.”  
“And then let him go.Before we could have a meaningful conversation”  
“He stabbed me”  
“I’m surprised he waited this long,Diego.We’ve all had the urge”The girl started to laugh alongside Lila and they exchanged an accomplice glance.Elliot,who walked in the room carrying more cups just chuckled.  
“Good one”The woman said raising her hand but Five just looked at her and kept talking,Ari,seeing this,high fived her,she knew it wasn’t meant for her but she hoped that made Lila feel less bad,and it seemed like it did because she smiled at her.  
“Good thing i know where Dad’s gonna be tonight”He handed Diego a piece of paper who snatched it.  
“Where’d you get this?”He asked, looking at it.  
“Found it as his office,while he was busy stabbing you.”  
Diego laughed sarcastically and started reading.”Hoyt Hillenkoetter and the Consulate General of Mexico in Dallas cordially invite you to a Gala”  
“Woah,wait”Elliot interrupted”Hoyt Hillenkoetter? Are you serious?” Everyone turned to look at him.  
“Do you know him?”Five asked.  
“We should go”Lila gasped”Says there’s gonna be a seafood tower”  
“No,Hillenkoetter is...is one of the Majestic Twelve”  
“The hell is the Majestic Twelve?”Diego asked.  
“What? It’s….it’s de secret committee.Uh,scientists,military,uh,deep state.”He walked to a desk full of stuff.”No one knows what they really do”  
“Wait,so they’re government?”Diego grunted while he tried to stand up  
“Shadow,government.Yeah,Kennedy was the first president to try to push ‘em into the light,but these guys are not to be trifled with.”He pulled out something from de pile of papers and files”Oh.Oh here we go.Ah,right here”Walking to the table they were all sitting around he put de photograph down and Five and Ari leaned to watch it.”This..uh,right here”He pointed to a guy in the left end of the picture that was sitting in de large table with ten more men.”That’s Hoyt right there.”  
Lila gasped.”I only count eleven”  
“Well,that’s because they’ve only identified eleven so far.”  
“Who’s the twelfth?”Diego asked.

There was silence where the brothers looked at each other and the question seemed to be answered all on it’s own.

\----

The Consulate of Mexico was crowded with people in very elegant attires and cars,some parked,some in motion. Which,helped for infiltration,but sneaking around in a rather fancy dress was more difficult that Ari originally visioned.

“So,what’s the plan?”Lila asked.

The four of them were crouched behind a car,while Diego peeked out and Ari grabbed the skirt of her dress, cursing under her breath.

“We infiltrate,we identify,we extract.Double time”Diego answered.  
“What the hell’s he talking about?”The woman asked Five turning her head.  
“Find the old man and get out fast.”  
“That’s what i said.On me”Diego rushed to the next car and Ari followed.

However,Lila and Five stood behind.  
“After you.”The woman said,”What,I can't be polite?”She asked, seeing the serious expression the boy was giving her.  
“Cut the crap.All right? My dimwitted brother and Ari might buy your bullshit,but I don’t trust you for a second.”  
“O ye of little faith”  
“Stick it up your ass”  
\---

The inside of the Consulate was filled with people, waiters with fancy drinks in trays walking all around the place offering every person to take one, and in between the chattering de mariachi song could be heard.  
Ari stayed close to the group looking around,a waiter offered her a drink but she declined with her head and very politely denied the offer.

“I don’t see Dad anywhere.”Diego said.  
“Just keep an eye out for the Majestic Twelve.”Five replied.”I got the upstairs.Diego, try not to do anything too stupid” Ari saw Lila chuckle at the comment.”And Ari.”  
“Yes?”  
“Make sure Diego doesn’t do anything too stupid”The girl sighed seeing Five walk away and started to look for a waiter,she was starting to want a drink.

Lila smiled and went to follow the teen but Diego grabbed her arm.  
“Uh-uh-uh-uh” They started to whisper and the girl decided that being Diego’s babysitter was enough,she refused to also be third wheel.  
“I’m out.”She said, putting her hands in the air and walking away from the couple.

Ari made her way through the people dancing, she could feel the way adults looked at her, she could imagine they were wondering how a child got in there,where her parents were.  
Conveniently for her all these people were too busy having a stick up their asses to actually try and ask her those questions,or do something about it.

Somehow,after some time looking around Mr.Hargeeves did not seem to appear,even with the surprisingly big amount of people in there,the building didn’t seem to be very big,not at least to not see the man after walking around for a while. Although,Ari could have sworn she saw Grace,but...she was probably just seeing things.It would not be the first time she confused some random person from the 60’s with someone she knew.

Eventually she ran into Diego,who looked a bit distressed.

“Diego?”He looked at her and frowned slightly,as if she wasn’t who he wanted to see.”Where’s Lila”  
“Uh,i don’t know”  
“You don’t know?”She frowned and crossed her eyes.  
“I-”He frowned, hearing fuss upstairs.Diego and Ari looked at each other in total silence and then at the stairs before rushing up to the second floor. 

In the hall upstairs,the first thing they saw was Five,being beaten up by a tall man with white hair.

“Five…”Diego muttered.

Ari gasped in fear when another man behind Diego started to choke him with a leather strap.  
The third one,walked up to him with an iron fist and hit him in the stomach before being pushed away and locking eyes with the girl,who took a few steps back.The swedish man walked up to her and Diego tried to stop him by throwing a knife but he failed.  
He aimed to punch her but she dodged,that didn’t stop the man from trying again,this time he succeeded,the girl falling back from the force,her lip bleeding.She tried to get up but he kneeled and punched her again,she spat blood and looked back up at him,stopping his arm.

Lila walked upstairs running,she saw how Five was being punched repeatedly,Diego was being choked and Ari was on the ground grabbing a man by the arms with an iron fist.

“Lila…”Diego called her name,his voice coming out with difficulty”Help me…”

The girl looked between the three of them,the words of her mom echoing in her head.”Protect Number Five at all cost”  
Lila grabbed the knife Diego threw and ran towards the third man,jumping,she took de step on the wall before grabbing the lamp and using it so swing herself towards the man,grabbing his neck with her legs and choking him,after a bit of struggle,she let go of the ceiling lamp,still grabbing the man by the neck she flipped backwards,smashing him against the floor.

“You’re welcome”She told Five,who widened his eyes seeing the swedish standing up,he ran and grabbed him pushing him through the window and letting him fall out.

When he turned around he saw his father,outside the building,he was leaving. He was going to jump when he heard a grunt.His eyes looked at the source of the sound.  
The westerly between Ari and the Swedish had stopped,the girl gave him and was being punched by the man.  
“Shit”He mumbled.His eyes went back to his father and then to Ari.He sighed running to the girl and kicking the man in the face making him fall to the side.He grabbed her hand and got her on her feet,after quickly making sure she was okay he teleported with her to the garden of the building.

Five started to walk trying to reach Mr.Hargreeves and the girl followed him,both of them were walking slowly and Ari was wiping the blood off her mouth with her sleeve while Five stopped,seeing his father opening the car door.

He started to yell in ancient greek.”Ανδρα μοι ἔννεπε, μοῦσα, πολύτροπον, ὃς μάλα πολλὰ.”Although this made his father stop and stare at him he ended up getting in the car.

Both teens watched as he drove away,they looked at each other with serious expressions.In de matter of seconds Diego and Lila joined them,standing by their side watching the car disappear in the distance.

“Was that him?”Diego asked.  
Five looked at him before looking back at the car.  
“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!! First of all, I'm so so sorry, this chapter is late and is a bit rushed. I had to go to the doctor this week and well, I've been a bit sick. But don't worry I'm okay! It was nothing serious, anyway. I finally came around and wrote this chapter. Even if it isn't my best work I kinda liked how it turned out!  
> If you liked it please leave kudos and comment!! I love reading what you have to say and answering you!!  
> I'll be back next week with the next chapter! Hopefully on time!!  
> I love you all, thanks for reading!<3
> 
> (Once again and like always, English is not my first language, I apologize for any errors)


	16. “VALHALLA”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, there are notes at the beginning this time!  
> Just joking sjcksad  
> I wanted to say before starting the chapter that I added two drawings of Ari! One of her in the first season and then one on the second(Is it just me or was the fashion in the sixties something else?)  
> I haven't done this before so please let me know if they work.  
> I hope you enjoy the drawings and the chapter! Please leave comments if you did I love reading them!  
> See you next week, I love you all! <3

“You know, i’m starting to get the feeling Dad’s avoiding us.”Five said,hands in his pockets.The four of them were still standing outside the Consulate,Ari had stopped bleeding but her mouth and sleeved were all bloody,Five’s nose was blood stained as well and Diego had a couple,Lila was the one who was untouched.

“Hate to be the boring one guys”The woman started to talk”But ,uh,It’s time we get the hell out of here.”She started to walk but was stopped by Five.

“When you say ‘we’ who exactly are you referring to?”

“Not a lot of ambiguity in that sentence”

“Listen,I don’t know who you are or where you came from,but whatever it is,I’d advice you return posthaste”

Diego took a step towards his brother.

“She’s right Five we gotta get out of here”

“I just saved your life you kinder-shit.If i hadn’t step in all that would be left of you is a blazer and some bloody socks”

“And that’s the problem.You’re too good.You ask too many questions.You know too much.And you fight like you know what you’re doing.”

Ari just watched the conversation go down,she didn’t have enough energy to step in,but she kept looking at Lila,she knew what this was like,not being trusted by Five,she dealt with that too,at first.But she was proud to think she managed to become at least an acquaintance of the boy. Lila had stayed with them for days now,and he still didn’t trust her,there had to be a reason behind it,right?.

“He’s got a point.”Diego intervened.

“So,I know how to handle myself and that makes me the bad guy?”

“Whoever you are,you’re in my way.If I see you again,I will kill you.”Having said that Five walked away and Ari just sighed and followed,not bothering to wait for Diego who stayed behind with the woman.

\---

It was the next morning,Ari was sitting on the couch in the living room,a cup of coffee between her hands. Luther was in the kitchen,yes,Luther,somehow he found his way to Elliot’s apartment,she didn’t care to question the change of heart.She was just happy he decided on helping them.

Her lip still hurt,from yesterday and she was feeling like her brain didn’t quite process all that happened.Lila hadn’t come back to Elliot’s,which made sense considering the conversation from the past night.And Diego was trying to wrap his head about the Swedish dudes.

“No,no,no, I don’t understand.”Diego said,clearly annoyed.”They keep following me.”

“Wait,who?”Luther asked.

“Those Dutch sociopaths”

“They’re swedish you idiot.Hired guns paid to eradicate us before we do any more damage to this timeline”

“Damage?”Ari scoffed.”We’re trying to save this timeline”

“Yeah but why now?”Diego asked, ignoring the girl.”I mean,I’m…”He started snapping his fingers.”...fine for three months until you showed up.”

“Yeah.”Luther said in agreement”I was here for a year and no one messed with me.”Ari didn’t like to put on the blame on anyone,never,under any circumstances,which meant that she wasn’t blaming Five,for anything,but the appearance of Five and the Swedish did line up.

“Even if it was my fault,which it isn’t,we only have six days before the end of the world,and the closest anyone’s gotten to Dad was that driveway at the consulate.”

“Well…”Luther sighed.”That’s not exactly true.”Everyone looked at him with a serious expression and Five took a few steps closer to him.

“What do you mean?”  
“I saw him”

Apparently,from the story Luther told them.He tried to reach out for Reginald, at first, when he had just arrived and had to live off of handout to get something as simple as a bus.

He travelled to the Academy...well,what was supposed to be the Academy building in the 60’s, in hopes to explain the situation to his father and get offered help...That didn’t happen.

Ari sighed as she took another sip of her coffee,while now, resting against a kitchen counter, she knew Mr.Reginald was....not very fond of her children...well at least of what she managed to hear from his kids, it shouldn’t have, but it still surprised her how de man could be so insensitive of the people he raised…

She felt like shit for being so aggressive towards Luther, no clue he wanted to forget about the Academy and despised being called ‘Number 1’.

“Luther..”She started talking.”I am so sor-”However,she was stopped by Diego.

“That’s pathetic”

“Yeah,well.At least he didn’t shank my ass”Luther replied.

“No,bro,he shanked your heart.”

There was a small silence,of mere seconds,before Elliot walked in and looked at Luther before talking.

“Is that my bathrobe?” 

“No”The man replied,after an awkward silence,which,in all honesty, made Ari chuckle.

“Look,who cares what he shanked.”Five said.”He knows something about time travel.”

“Okay,but,uhm…”Elliot raised his hand”Wait,why don’t you just do your thing and,uh,time travel us out?” The girl’s eyes went from Elliot to Five,she couldn’t blame the man,truly,he had no idea what happened.

“Anyone care to explain?”The teen said,as he stood up from the chair with a small huff,Ari followed him with her gaze.

“First time he tried he got lost in the apocalypse.”Luther said while eating.

“Second time,he ended up without hair on his balls”

“Last time i tried i scattered my family across three years in Dallas,Texas,possibly triggering a doomsday.”

“That’s a way to sum it up…”The girl mumbled against her cup.

“Any more questions Elliot?”  
“Uh,no.”

“You’re missing the big picture.”Diego said.”Dad is the big leader of a sinister cabal that’s planning to kill the president.”

“A cabal?”Luther asked

“Ignore him.Look,the way i see it we only have one option.”Everyone looked at Five.

“Oh yeah,and what’s that?”Luther asked.

“It’s time to get the Umbrella Academy back together.”

“Hell yeah,family meeting”The lack of enthusiasm in Diego’s voice made the message even more funny.

“Okay then,can one of you get Allison,please?”

“You two still a thing?”Upon Luther’s silence Diego leaned on the table”Do we need to talk?”  
“No,she’s married.”

“Wow,dude,that’s rough.”

“I can handle it”

“I’ll get her.”Five said,letting his cup down.”Can you get Vanya without,uh,squeezing her to death?”He said to Luther.

“I’ll try”

“Wait! D--”Five teleported out of the room before Elliot could finish talking and he looked at the rest confused.”What should I do?”  
“Prepare for company.”Diego said.

\---

Ari was done, she was laying upside down on a couch in Elliot’s living room,said man was sitting in the centre of the table,in front of her Luther and to his side Vanya,both slumped against the sofa. Besides Ari,Diego was polishing a knife that looked way too tempting.

Elliot kept blabbering,switching from theme to theme,what was he talking about now?  
Jell-O? Or some shit like that?   
First if all, the Jell-O thing looked absolutely disgusting,second of all her strategy of blacking out due to being upside down for too long wasn’t working,but Luther looked kinda funny.

Her attention went back to the conversation in the worst moment,apparently.

“...a whole mess of hooves...y’know horses,cows,pigs,it doesn’t matter.”She wished she hadn't turn back in.”But not everybody has a mess of hooves just lying around.It wasn’t until uh...a couple of sassy New Yorkers figured out how to dry it out so that the rest of us could have a….chance to enjoy this ambrosia.”  
“Ambrosia?”The girl raised an eyebrow,that comparison seemed a little unrealistic.

“If we have some,will you shut up?”Diego asked,exasperated.

“Maybe.”He started to pour some in a cup and the teen almost gaged.  
“How you feeling?”Luther asked Vanya.

“Pretty shitty,to be honest.”

“Where would you say you are on a scale from one to...ending all life on this planet?”Diego said,playing with a knife,in the most passive aggressive way possible.

“Really?”  
“Diego,put the knife away,you idiot.She’s fine.”

“The last time i saw this one,she had me suspended mid midair,sucking the life out of me with energy tentacles.”When Diego said that the girl couldn’t help but touch her neck,yeah...she remembered that feeling…”I think i’m allowed a little time to process.”

“I don’t remember what i did,but i’m sorry...if...if that means anything.”

“It does.”He put the knife down.”Just going through a lot right now.There’s this...girl that I like.I thought she liked me,but turns out that she’s…”

There was the sound of a door opening and a woman’s laughter.Then a conversation between...Allison and Klaus? The girl got off the couch as well as all the Hargreeves and Elliot,they all walked towards the fence,looking down at the store to see Five,Allison and Klaus.

“Oh,wow.”The man said.”I know this is impossible but...did we all get sexier?”He said, taking off his sunglasses.  
  
There was a silence,the siblings were looking at each other,when Allison and Vanya looked at each other Allison muttered her name.   
“I can’t believe I have a sister”The other woman said.

They all rushed downstairs,not Ari,she stayed behind not wanting to ruin the moment of the family reuniting and watched the scene leaning on the iron fence.

“I missed you.”Allison said with a sweet smile.  
“Thank god someone did.”Ari smiled seeing how they hugged each other and turned her gaze to the boys,somehow her smile grew wider.

Diego was holding the back of Klaus’s head and the other was grabbing Diego by the shoulders as they both smiled.

“Oh,you’re drunk.”Diego said.

“Yeah.No,just a little...just a few…”When he saw the sisters hugging he walked up to them.”Oh that’s so sweet”

“No.Jesus”Vanya giggled at Allison’s comment and hugged Klaus as well.

“Hi”

“Hi Vanny”Klaus kissed the top of her head.

There was a bittersweet sensation on the teen’s chest,her heart felt so full,seeing the siblings meet each other again,seeing them smile and giggle and hug each other.But as she watched from afar she couldn’t help but feel apart from it all,she knew it was stupid,they tried hard to save her back on the apocalypse,they had to care for her to an extent.Still,it was like a voice in the back of her head couldn’t help her stay on those happy thoughts.  
  
“Klaus.”She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Five’s voice.”Is Ben here?”

“Oh,uh...no.No,unfortunately,ghosts can’t time travel.”

“All right,then.Let’s get down to business.”Everyone started to walk up the stairs and the girl smiled excitedly as her eyes found Klaus.  
  
“Wait,it’s that our little Ari?”He walked up to her with his arms open and embraced her in a hug.   
“Hey Klaus!”

“Well would you look at that!You got sexier too!”He grabbed her by the shoulders”What’s new,anything interesting?”The girl giggled.  
“Ari!”She turned hearing Allison calling her name and ran up to her hugging her.   
“I’m that easily betrayed!”

“Come here!”The girl opened her arms and Klaus joined the hug.”I missed you guys”

“We did too.”Allison said.

The girl pulled away from the hug and walked up to the couches,where almost everyone was already sitting,she flopped on one of the couches .

Diego was behind a couch,behind Ari’s couch,to be more specific.He was leaning his arms on the back of it.

Allison and Vanya were on the ends of the sofa in front of her,Luther was sitting on a chair next to the kitchen,holding a drink. And Klaus just walked out of it,holding a glass and an almost empty bottle of alcohol.

“All right. First off, I wanna say i’m sorry.”Five said,standing in the middle of the room.”I know I really screwed the pooch on this whole going-back-in-time-and-getting-stuck-thing. But the real kick in the pants here is we brought the end of the world back here with us.”

“Oh, my God,again?”Klaus said turning around to face everyone.There was a small silence,everyone looked at him,it seemed he was the last one to find out..”All of you knew? Why am i always the last one to find out about the end of the--Oh,my God. My cult is gonna be so pissed.Five! I told them we had until 2019!”

“We have until monday.We have six days.”

“Is it Vanya?”  
“Klaus!”Allison reprimanded.

“What?It’s usually Vanya.”

“Do you have any leads Five?”Vanya asked.

“Yeah,we have one.”He grabbed the file Diego handed him and gave it to Allison who opened it.

“Holy shit.It’s that Dad?”

“Yeah.”Diego confirmed.

“That 's him?”Vanya grabbed the file looking at the picture.

“Standing on the grassy knoll.”

“Diego,Ari and I have been trying to talk to Dad about what exactly this means.So far,we’ve got nothing.”

“Not nothing.He’s planning to kill Kennedy.”

“Maybe.”Five said, grabbing the file and putting it on the table.”But we don’t know who or what sets doomsday in motion..Could be Kennedy,could be something entirely independent.”He shrugged”But if we know something changes the timeline,we have to make it right.”

“Yeah,but how,if we don’t know what’s broken?”Allison asked.

“Oh come on,do the math. We know Dad’s having shady-ass meetings with some shady-ass people. We know he’s on the grassy knoll in three days to kill the president.So I think we all know what we have to do.”

“Find Dad.”Five said.

“Kill Dad.”Diego said,at the exact same time,walking to stand next to the teen.

“Don’t be a savage.”Ari frowned and everyone looked at Diego with clear surprise in their faces.

“None of us are supposed to be here,right?”Vanya said.”I mean,what if it’s us? Has anyone here done anything to screw up the timeline?”

There was a silence where every sibling kind of tried not to get looked at but looked at the rest,Ari was calm,she’d done nothing wrong...the rest of them however…

“Diego’s been stalking Lee Harvey Oswald.”Luther said.

“And you’re working for Jack Ruby.”  
“Allison has been very involved in local politics.”

“Okay, _you_ started de cult.”

“I’m...i’m just a …a nanny on a farm.”Vanya said.”I don’t have anything to do with all of that.”

“Well maybe you do.”Allison intervened.”We just don’t know it yet.”

Luther,Klaus and Allison looked at Ari.

“I’ve been in an orphanage,what do you think i’ve done?”Diego whistled and everyone turned their attention to him.  
“Listen to yourselves.Everything in our new lives is connected to Kennedy.That can’t be de coincidence.Luther works for Ruby,Allison is protesting the government,Dad is on the grassy knoll,Klaus is...doing something weird and pervy but probably related.See,clearly,we were all sent back here for one special reason: saving John Fitzgerald Kennedy.”

There was an argument,a rather intense one.Everyone voices were overlapping,saying their opinions,putting the blame of others,deflecting the blame on them. Ari was looking everywhere,trying to calm everyone down or make peace,it obviously didn’t work out,she kept trying nonetheless,but it was just making the discussion go on.  
  
“Guys,you all die.”There was an almost immediate silence after Five’s words,his voice was soft,and he looked at everyone in the room while he talked.Ari couldn’t know what the others felt,but her heart was breaking with every word.”I was there.I saw it.And I wanna forget it,but i can’t. I saw Russians nuke vaporizing the world with all of you in it...in a war that never happened until we brought it here.And Hazel gave his life to save us so you need to shut up and just listen to me. I don’t know if the things we’ve experienced here are all connected.I don’t know if there’s a reason for everything.But Dad will.We need to talk to him before everyone and everything we know is dead.”

The silence remained,for a few seconds at least.  
  
“Okay,I’m out.”Luther said standing up.

“Did you even hear me,Luther?”  
“Yeah.Yeah,I did. I heard a 58-year-old man who still wants his daddy to come and fix everything.Well,you can count me out.It’s time we all grew the hell up.”He said walking to the stairs.”

“Luther!”Allison said.

“Luther come back!”Vanya called.  
  


Diego stood up and followed him,so did Ari,she didn’t think it would be of much help,but she could try.

“Luther.”

“Save it,Diego.”

Five frowned and teleported in front of him in a step below in the stairs,Diego stood behind Luther and Ari by his side.

“No one leaves until we figure this out.”Luther sighed but grabbed him by the jacks and threw him out of the balcony.  
“Luther! What the hell!”Ari leaned over the rail of the stairs and sighed when she didn’t see him there,he must have flickered before he hit the ground.

Luther left Elliot’s place,so did Diego after him,Ari looked over the store,and outside...Five was nowhere to be found.  
She sighed as she walked up the stairs again,why on earth was this boy so fan of disappearing?

“Hey Ari!”Klaus smiled at her,he was standing,as well as Alisson and Vanya.”Would you join us for tacos?”

“You’re leaving too?”

“Oh no,we’re just...making time until those two solve it out”Allison said smiling gently.”And tacos never hurt anyone.”

“You’re right.”

\---

Ari found herself with Allison,Vanya and Klaus at the hair salon where Allison worked.The Hargreeves were drinking alcohol and they were,honestly, kind of drunk at this point,not too much though,at least that’s what Ari thought.  
The teen was on a chair,next to Vanya,who with her hand as a gun was pretending to shoot some empty bottles.In front of them were Klaus and Allison,the man was sitting down smoking and she was walking around fixing his hair and ranting.   
  
“The nerve of that man.I mean,one thing goes wrong,and he’s on a warpath.I mean,doesn’t know who I am?”She circled Klaus.”No,no.No,Ray,you know _exactly_ who i am. _You_ can’t just handle it. I’m protecting him.”

“From what?”Klaus asked.

“The end of the world,for one.”

“Is the world really gonna end in six days?”  
“Well,it did the last time,and we did everything Five could think of to stop it.”Ari scoffed softly.   
“Hey”Klaus stood up.”Wouldn’t it be weird if Five grew up all hot?Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“Oh my God”Ari groaned and let her head fall back.”Can we _not_ do this now please?”The last thing she wanted to think about was him.   
“Do what?”Vanya asked.

“Just….talk about Five,please?”

“W-why?What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me Klaus.”

“No,see?That’s a lie,because...because since we know you,you’ve never had anything against Five.”  
“I-that’s not true…”

“No,no i’m pretty sure it is!”Klaus poured himself another glass.”So spill it up.”

“I-”She sighed.”It’s just frustrating that he keeps disappearing and doing things without telling anybody! He just leaves,expect us to be fine with it? And there’s no communication whatsoever. And i’ve talked with him,many times,making sure he knew i was there for him,and he could talk to me and i know he’s not forced to do so,but the fact that he is so careless and doesn’t think that people may worry about him it’s just..”She groaned.

“That’s just the way Five is”Allison said shrugging.

“Yeah,even when we were kids he seemed to have a stick up his butt.”Klaus said, taking a drink.  
“Why do you care so much for him?He doesn’t seem to do the same for you.”Vanya said quietly.   
“Maybe our little Ari has a crush.”Klaus said jokingly.The joke didn’t settle well though,the teen sat back down,her cheeks burning red.The only sound she could hear was the song on the radio and her own heartbeat,there was a moment of unspoken realization before Klaus gasped.”You do have a crush!”

“Ari?”Allison asked.  
“No!No i don’t!”She blushed more and crossed her arms.Klaus and Allison looked at each other and smiled.”No,no no no.”

“Ari and Five sitting on a tree!”

“Klaus!”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”Ari groaned and hid her face in her hands.

“Well,why haven’t you said something?”

“Say something? Allison, I can't...that’s not gonna work out!”

“Well we could help”

“Help?”Klaus laughed.”That’s like...that’s like asking a nun how to hump someone’s leg.I mean,who in this room knows shit about relationships? This one?”He pointed at Vanya.”In secret love with some farm Frau.”

“Her name’s Sissy.”

“Which is an improvement on her previous love interest,the serial killer.”

“What?”

“Meanwhile,I’m carrying a torch...for a soldier I haven’t technically met yet,and Luther is in love with his sister.”

“Okay,we are not biological.”

“Face it,the healthiest long-term relationship in this family was when Five was banging that mannequin.”He looked at Ari.”Sorry”The girl just shrugged.”The only thing the Umbrella Academy knows about love…”He raised his flask.”Is how to screw it up.”

“Cheers”Vanya and Allison said at the same time,the girl just chuckled and sighed,weirdly enough,having people know about how she felt made her feel a bit better.

“How do you guys deal with this?”Vanya asked.

“What?”Allison looked at her sister.

“I mean,all of it.The time travel,seeing the dead,the end of the world.”

“Well,I get really high.Allison...Allison...lies to herself”The woman kicked at chair to him.”Ari ignores everything until she has to inevitably face it.”

“Hey!”

“And you supress all your emotions deep,deep down until you...you blow shit up.”

“Yeah,I’d really like not to do that anymore.”

“Well,you’ve got six days,missy.”

“What the hell are we supposed to do with six days.”Allison said, combing her hair.  
“Party?”He scoffed.”I don’t know”

“I’m gonna tell Sissy that I love her.”Everyone turned to look at Vanya.”I don’t want any secrets.”

“Yeah.”Klaus said exhaling.

“Yeah.”Allison stood up.”Yeah,yeah you’re right.Yes,’cause,you know,if...if it’s all gonna go tits-up,the least I could do is be honest with my husband.”

“Oh...does that mean I have to face my cult?I just hate group breakups.It’s why I stopped dating twins.”

“Yeah…”Ari could feel all eyes on her.”I’m not gonna do anything.”Klaus nudged her on the arm.

“This family is amazing.”Vanya chuckled. 

“Yeah,sure.”Klaus started to crackle.

“Okay,let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”Allison said.

Klaus stood up and walked up to her side hugging her.  
  


“Come here Vanya.”He said.

“Come on”The woman smiled and they both opened their arms.”You too Ari.”The teen and Vanya looked at each other and chuckled before standing up and joining the hug.

“I love you guys.”Klaus said.

“Oh! You guys! I love this song!”Allison rushed to the radio to put the volume up.

Ari giggled as she saw the siblings start to dance and she did too after a short time of them telling her to join in the fun. She danced around the place,laughing and singing along.  
And after some time,she went back to Elliot’s place.   
Vanya went back to the farm,Klaus decided to face his cult,and Allison went to her house to tell Ray the truth.

She wished them all luck.  
A part of her longed to be as brave as them,they were coming clean,to important people in their lives...well,Klaus was just...coming clean.It still was admirable.She hoped one day she could be just as brave as they are.


	17. “A LIGHT SUPPER”

The next day Ari sat in the living room,Vanya was on the couch to her right and Luther to her left,somehow Diego convinced him to get back,and apparently that wasn’t the only thing he managed.  
It seemed to be that Sir.Reginald Hargeeves had invited them for dinner that night,for some reason that the girl couldn’t comprehend.He was avoiding them two days ago,why the change of heart?

“Diego,this is a setup.”Luther said,mouth full.  
“Maybe.But we should go anyway.”  
“Says the guy who’s already being stabbed once this week.”Luther left the invitation on the table,and Ari grabbed it looking at it curiously.  
“Oh,don’t worry,me and him are gonna have words.”  
“Would you tell him that he’s nuts?”He turned to Vanya for help.  
“I think we should go.”  
“See?”  
“Vanya,of all people,you should hate Dad the most.”  
“Come on,can he really be that bad?”Hearing that the teen chuckled,Luther looked at her and started to count what Reginald did to his sister.  
“Okay well let’s see.He isolated you from the rest of the family.”  
“Kept you hopped up on pills.”Diego continued.  
“And he brainwashed you into thinking you had no powers.”Luther resumed.  
“Jesus,this guy…”  
“Yeah.”  
“I mean,come on,i have to meet him.”  
“Ari?”Luther turned to the girl and she just shrugged leaving the invitation back on the table.  
“Don’t look at me,he’s not my Dad.”

Diego looked at Luther with a smug smile.

“You already know how this is gonna go.Dad is gonna play all his little mind games on us,get into our heads,and he’s gonna turn us all against each other.You watch.”  
“Luther we’re not twelve anymore.All right? We’re grown ass men.And women.”He looked at Ari.”Most of us.”  
“Thanks for the inclusion.”  
“Hey.Hey.We can handle him.Wanna know what’s different this time?”  
“What 's that?”Luther asked sarcastically.  
“You got me.”Diego said.”We go in there as a united front.No more ‘Number One’ ‘Number Two’ bullshit.”He sat down on the same couch as Vanya.”From now on it’s...Team Zero.”  
“Team Zero?”Luther asked.  
“Team Zero.All the way.”Diego put his hands in fists and extended them to his siblings,but no one did anything,so Ari fists bumped him.He gave him a small smile and she smiled back.  
\---

The building was rather impressive,as the girl walked up the stairs she couldn’t help but to look around.She walked up the stairs at a quick pace and saw,from the corner of her eye the elevator open,she turned to face Diego.

“The elevator’s open,if we’re quick we can catch it.”He nodded and passed by her,reaching the elevator in time,seeing,surprisingly enough,that Five was inside.When Ari arrived she looked at him for a split second before walking in after Diego.  
“Hold it!”Surprisingly enough Allison appeared in the picture.  
“Hey,everyone.”Behind her,Klaus.And Vanya.  
“Excuse me.”Luther said walking in.  
“Good.”Five talked for the first time since everyone started to appear.”We’re all here.”  
\---

The teen has never walked out of a place so fast,the whole Academy ran out of that elevator while they covered their noses and reprimanded Luther.

Looking around it was pretty obvious that Reginald hadn’t arrived,although the table was already set up.

“All right,when Dad gets here,I'll do the talking,okay?”Five said walking to the table.  
“Got a few questions for him myself.”Diego said.  
“Hey,we don’t wanna scare him off.He may be able to help us stop doomsday,get us home.”  
“No,we need to figure out why he’s trying to kill the president.”  
“This is a matter of life and death you imbecile!” Ari decided to ignore the whole situation and just,walk around.The last time she tried to stop them she was,blatantly ignored.  
“Okay,yeah.Maybe we should take turns talking.Yeah?”It seemed that Vanya was trying to make peace between her brothers.She turned and grabbed a shell from another table.”Here,whoever has got this conch shell gets to talk.  
“Vanya,we don’t have time for a debate,okay?”  
“Maybe i should lead.”Allison walked towards Vanya grabbing the shell from her hands.”We all know I’m a better public speaker than the rest of you.  
“Okay,Daddy’s girl.”  
“Oh,jealous,Number Two?”  
“Hey,no more numbers.No more bullshit.We’re team Zero.We’re all Team Zero.”  
“Uh,Diego.”Luther intervened.”You don’t have the conch.”  
Diego grabbed the conch shell and threw it at a wall,getting smashed against it at the action.  
“Classic.”Said Allison with a sigh.

Ari was slightly startled,as the rest of the Academy as the door was slammed open.Reginald Hargreeves walked in the room and she could feel how the air became more tense.He walked directly to a chair,avoiding eye contact with everyone,as if ignored their presence.  
It wasn’t until he sat down that the rest of them did too,except for Vanya and Luther who were already sitting,and Klaus that was over on the bar.The teen sat in de chair,between Allison and Five,she was going to sit by Vanya’s side,but Allison changed her direction last second,after a quick glance at the bar.Now,Ari didn’t want to speculate without proves,but this looked like a Klaus scheme.

“Not only have you burglarized my lab,set my chimp loose,conned your way into the Mexican consulate,repeatedly stalked and attacked me,but you have,on numerous occasions,called me…”Reginald was interrupted by Klaus moving the chair by his side and sitting down,de drink in hand.  
“Hey,Pop.How’s it hangin’?”  
“...Dad.”After a silence that lasted a second but felt like an eternity he kept talking.”My reconnaissance tells me you’re not CIA,not KBG,certainly not MI5,so...who are you?”

There was a silence set on the table,the siblings looked at each other,some opened their mouths,trying to talk,looking for the right words.Until Five did so.

“We’re your children.We’re from the future.In 1989,you adopted us all and trained us to fight against the end of the world.Called us the Umbrella Academy.”Klaus raised his cup at the name.  
“Why on earth would I adopt seven---”  
“Well.”Allison said.”You didn’t adopt her.”She said pointing at Ari.  
“Then six---”  
“No,it is seven.”She spoke again.”One of us isn’t here.”  
“Dead.”Diego said.”One of us is dead.”  
“Yeah,ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba.”Klaus took a sip from his drink and turned around.”Enough of that now.”Needless to say,that gained him a weird look from his father.  
“Regardless,what would possess me to adopt seven ill-mannered malcontents?”  
“We all have special abilities.”Five leaned on the table.  
“Special?In what sense?”  
“In the superpower sense.”Luther said.  
“Call me old-fashioned,but I'm a sticker for a pesky little thing called evidence.Show me.”  
“Everybody wants to see superpowers all of a sudden.”Allsion scoffed and took a sip from her drink.  
“We’re not circus animals,okay?We’re not gonna bounce balls on our noses and clap our hands like seals for your amusement.”

Diego completely ignored Luther’s speech grabbing a knife and throwing it straight,only to make it change direction,pass right by Reignald and then change again and stick onto the wall.The man looked unphased,and started to write down on a notebook.Everyone leaned in to see what he was writing,but Ari stayed in place,she’d like to say she wasn’t kind of afraid of him,but she was.

“You are zero for two,young man.”Allison sputtered hearing that and Diego stood up angrily,making five flicker in front of him to stop him.  
“Stop!”he whispered.  
“Now that is interesting.”  
“All right,uh,quick rundown.”Five said as he walked back to his chair.”Luther:Superstrengh.Klaus can commune with the dead.Allison can rumor anyone to do anything.”  
“Except she never uses it.”Diego said sitting down.  
“I heard a rumor you punched yourself in the face.”And seconds later Diego punched himself,grunting in pain.  
“What about,uh,the quiet young woman.”  
“She’s Ari.She’s,uh,a family friend.”Five said.  
“Does she have any special ability?”  
“I’m Ariadna,actually.And to answer your question yes,i do,liquid manipulation.”Ari said after taking a deep breath.She moved her hand and all the content of the drinks near moved out of the vases and started to float in the air,she could hear Klaus whining at this.She put the liquid back at their respectives drinks and looked down in silence.  
“And you?”Reginald asked, leaning on the table and looking at Vanya.  
“Uh,maybe we don’t take Vanya for a test run.”Luther said nervously.  
“Oh yeah,that’s probably not a good idea.”Klaus agreed.  
“It’s fine.”Vanya said.”I can handle it.”  
“Handle it?”Allison said.”Last time you handled it,you definitely blew up the moon.”

All the siblings started to talk,overlapping each other,as Vanya grabbed a fork,Ari moved closer to Five as an instinct as she awaited for the worst to happen.  
Surprisingly enough,it was not a catastrophe.Instead,the bowl of fruit that was in the middle of the table exploded,covering everyone in chunks of fruit.Not fun,but not deadly.

“Oops.”The woman said as everyone wiped the fruit away from their clothes.  
“Look,we know that you’re involved in a plot to assassinate the president.”Ari sighed,well,she should’ve seen this coming.  
“You were recently hospitalized,isn’t that correct?You still appear to be suffering from delusions of grandeur and acute paranoia.”  
“Am I?”He took the picture that showed him in the grassy knoll.”Explain this.”He left it on the table in front of him.”That’s you.That’s two days from now on the grassy knoll at the exact spot the president’s gonna get shot”  
“Well.”The man said looking at the picture in his hands.”I suppose you’ve solved it.”He let go of it.”You’ve single-handedly unearthed my nefarious plot.Is that what you want to hear?You fancy yourself a do-gooder?The last good man who will save us from our descent into corruption and conspiracy?This is a fantastic delusion.The sad reality is that you’re a desperate man,tragically unaware of his own insignificance,desperately clinging to his own ineffectual reasoning.More succinctly,a man in over his head.”

Diego slowly sat down as his father talked,his expression shifting and trying to keep it together.

“You’re wr...wrong.”He stuttered as a tear fell down his face.A silence settled down again,everyone’s eyes were on Diego and Ari’s hands was gripping her dress below the table,she wanted to stand up,do something,but there was something keeping her in place,even with all the rage she felt she couldn’t stand up and shout some words at the man,he wasn’t her father,he had no authority over her,still,she felt intimidated by him.  
“Look,forget about the president.”Five said,cutting through the silence.”We have a catastrophic war coming in five days.We need to figure out how to stop it.”  
“War?Men will always be at war with each other.”  
“No,this isn’t just some war.I’m talking about a doomsday.The end of the world.”  
“Well...you’re the special ones,aren’t you?Why don’t you band together and do something about it?”

Klaus suddenly started to grunt,putting his arms in the air as he moved ,everyone looked at him confused.

“Is he having a seizure?”Allison asked.  
“Overdosing probably.”Diego said, looking at the table unphased.  
“Should we do something?”Luther asked.  
“Klaus.Now is not the time.What are you doing?”But the man ignored Five as he kept grunting and shuddering.He turned around to face Reginald and grunted.  
“I’m…”  
“Out with it boy.”Reginald urged.  
“...Ben!”After that Klaus fell on the ground,panting and shuddering.  
“Well…”Sir.Hargreeves collected his things and stood up.”Thank you for coming.I’ve seen about enough.”  
“No,I-”Luther started to talk as his father left.He slammed the table with his fists and stood up ripping his shirt.”Look at what you did to me.Look at it!”  
“Oh,shit.Why?”Five slumped against his chair,he looked at Ari who had her gaze down and after a second looked up exchanging a look with him.Then,Reginald talked to FIve,making him look away from the girl.  
“You in the culottes.A word,in private?”The boy stood up and left the room without saying a word.

\---

Back at the elevator no one dared to talk,Klaus was sprawled on the floor,and the teen stood quietly in a corner.

“Well,that went as well as any Hargreeves family function.”Allison said.  
“I feel so violated.”Klaus sighed.”I need a herbal bath.You had no right to possess me.”Luther,Allison and Vanya looked down at their brother for a second.  
“Congratulations.”Allison turned to Luther.  
“For what?”  
“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever stood up to Dad.”  
“Are you okay?”Vanya asked Diego.  
“So much for having my back in there.Team Zero my ass.”

Once the elevator opened the whole Academy walked out,Ari sighed seeing Klaus still laying on the floor of the elevator and called Luther’s name.

“Hey Luther!”The man came back and grabbed his brother by the ankle dragging him outside as he whined.  
She chuckled at the sight and saw how the elevator closed,leaning in the wall besides it.  
“You’re not coming?”Allison asked.  
“I’m going to wait for him.”She said motioning up.”I don’t trust that man.”The woman gave her a knowing smile.”I don’t wanna hear it.”  
“Just be careful.And prepare yourself because Klaus won’t let you hear the end of this.”  
“That’s if he finds out.”Allison just smiled and walked out leaving the teen behind.All that was left was to wait.

At the same time Five was sitting down on the bar,next to Sir.Reginald.

“You seem to be the sensible one of the bunch.”The man said.  
“That’s because I’m the oldest.You know technically,I’m older than you right now.”  
“Cognac?”  
“Just a smidge.”  
“The other night you quoted Homer at me.Why?”  
“You forced us all to learn it as kids.In the original Greek,no less.”

Reginald grabbed his own cognac vase and handed Five his,before putting it in the air slightly,the teen did the same before taking a sip.

“This world ends in five days if we don’t get out of the timeline”  
“Worlds end”The man denied with his head ever so slightly.”Palezoic,Jurassic,and so on.”  
“We can do something about this one.”Five said, putting his cup down.  
“Man’s greatest flaw:the illusion of control.”  
“I need your help.”He admitted.”All right?You’re my only sane option.Otherwise i gotta make a deal I don’t really wanna make.What do you know time travel?”  
“In theory?”  
“In practice”  
“I know it’s akin to descending blindly into the depths of freezing waters and reappearing---”  
“As an acorn.Yeah”The boy finished the sentence,knowing too well how it ended.  
“What transpired when you tried traveling before?”  
“I botched it.”  
“How?”  
“I jumped too far forward,got stuck in the future for 45 years in an apocalypse.Then i jumped too far backwards...except this time i brought my entire family with me.” Not to mention Ari, the girl was the one who showed up at their front door, but he convinced her to travel back with them,and then he starder her in the 60’s with the rest of his siblings.  
“Maybe your appetite is disproportionate to the size of your abilities.”The man said.”Start small.Seconds,not decades.”  
“Seconds?”He asked in disbelief.  
“Mmm.”  
“Look,no offense,but i need a bit more time for what i’m trying to accomplish.”  
“So much can change in a matter of seconds.One could overthrow an empire.”As his father talked,the boy frowned ever so slightly,he heard this before,not with the exact same words but...He couldn’t help but hear Ari’s voice finishing the sentence in his head.”One could fall in love.”His father continued talking.”An acorn doesn’t become an oak overnight.”  
“I was really hoping you had more than that.”  
“I’m sorry I can't be of more help.”  
“I’m sorry too,”He denied.”I gave you such a hard time as a kid.I didn’t know any better.”  
“Hmm.No skin off my teeth old man.''He said with a small smile before sipping from his cup.

Five sighed and finished his drink.

\----

Ari walked from side to side as she fidgeted with her hands,in part because she was bored,in part because she was nervous.  
She doesn’t think the conversation had been going on for too long to make her worried,but Sir.Reginald could be cruel,he emotionally destroyed Diego,and she did nothing...if something happened to Five and she didn’t stand up she couldn’t forgive herself.This family were the only thing she had left.  
The girl perked up at the sound of the elevator moving,she looked up to the opening doors and sighed of relief seeing Five walk out,seemingly fine.Although he seemed pensive,he didn’t look hurt,he had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the floor.Once he looked up he stopped on his tracks,not expecting to see Ari still there.

“Hey”The girl said softly with somewhat of an awkward smile.  
“What are you still doing here?”  
“Uhm,I was...worried.”She admitted.  
“There’s no need to.”  
“I know…”She looked away.”How did it go?”  
“Well.”He sighed.”He wasn’t as helpful as i’d thought he’d be.”  
“I’m sorry.”She looked back at him.”But I'm sure we’ll come up with another way.”  
He frowned and took a deep breath.  
“There’s already another way.”  
“What?”  
“I was hoping I didn't have to do it but...it’s our last chance.”  
“What? What are you talking about Five?”  
“I don’t have time to explain,i have to go.”  
“Again?”  
“The earlier I do this the best,okay?”  
“So that 's it? You’re going away again all alone? What if something happens to you and no one knows where you are.”  
“Nothing will happen to me.”And he flickered away before the girl had the chance to keep talking,she groaned and stormed out of the building back to Elliot’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't my best work i'll admit,but it's gonna lead to hpefully more cool things for you! If they come out the way i want them to of course!  
> Anyways,i hope you enjoy reading it,comment if you do,i love reading and answering to you and until next week!!!<3
> 
> ((Tomorow ends Wandavision! How crazy is that! I've been thinking about starting to write things for marvel too,what do you think about that?Would you be interested?))

**Author's Note:**

> This super embarassing akasdjfd.  
> I hope you like it bc i'm having a heart attack right now about posting this.  
> I'm gonna be uploading this weekly,or that's the intention at least.Please feel free of leaving comments if you think there's something i need to improve.
> 
> PS:My first language isn't english so bare with me please.


End file.
